


A Storm's Presence

by TheSleepingBear



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Character Death, F/M, Politics, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepingBear/pseuds/TheSleepingBear
Summary: The rebellion is over, the dragons are no more, and the Tyrells find themselves at the losing end of the war. Despite being left in the positions of warden of the south, the new king demands some sort of reimbursement to ensure that the Reach is brought into the new fold. To ensure this, the king, and his council make the decree that House Tyrell, and House Baratheon must be bonded by alliance of marriage. Thus, the marriage of Stannis Baratheon and Janna Tyrell is proclaimed and now the city of King’s Landing sits on the eve of House Tyrell’s arrival. Both members of this marriage are unsure and have their doubts of this union, and have no idea on the outcome that their marriage will have on each other, and the realm.





	1. A Stag's Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own either Game of thrones, or the novel series A Song of Fire and Ice by George R.R. Martin. This is a work of fiction, by a fan, whos been meaning to write this idea out for quite some time.
> 
> Comments and criticism are welcome, and thank you for taking the time to read my story.

Stannis I

The bells had been ringing throughout the mid-morning, causing a hive of activity throughout the red keep, and driving him towards the training yard, away from all the nonsense. Robert had declared that he wanted to get one more hunt in before the arrival of house Tyrell. As if the company of a noble house was going to keep him at bay and from doing what he wanted. For all he was sure of, Robert would be out hunting the night of his wedding, with a crowd of fellow drunkers cheering him on. If he didn’t fall into bed with a maid servant first, or gods forbid, a noble woman. That would create another headache that he and Lord Arryn would have to handle.

No, He made up his mind that Robert would do just that, as his current habit of waking up with any other woman besides his Lannister Queen was starting to mount up. Though he had only been married to the Lannister woman for a few years, Robert seemed to do his best to only keep his distance and partake in lesser company at night. When they were together, it was usually during a fest, where Robert would make a scene, and embarrass himself and the Queen. Not that Stannis cared for the woman particularly, but he was not a man take delight in others misfortune, and having to deal with Robert, in recent days it seemed to take a tole on the Queen. She would only surround herself with her cousins, who had come to court and glare whenever Robert was around.

He was starting grow worried for his brother’s mental and physical state, and Lord Arryn had been making attempts to help correct Robert’s behavior. Robert kept his warrior’s shape and could charm everyone in the room until all were hanging on his every word, but a pattern was starting to begin, which only spelled trouble. It was true that ever since the body of Lyanna was found by Lord Stark, Robert had not been the same. He was starting to come to the training yard less and less, choosing instead to drink and chase any female that came near him. While drinking wine was not an issue, not that he ever cared for it, Robert had begun to consume it outside of meals, putting him in a state that was nothing like he used to be. He had been drunk when he made the announcement of his bride to be.

Stannis cringed at the memory.

“Now….list…an” Robert had declared, while the rest of the council tried their best to hide their shame at the King’s behavior. “Yo.you stony face bast…” Lord Arryn had placed a hand on his shoulder to stop the direct insult that was about to spew from Robert’s lips.

“What his Grace was about to say my Lord, is that we would like to make a proposal that involves you, and the continuation of mending the realm.” The Lord Hand said with a frustrated smile.

“No..it’s a fucking decree!” Robert said slamming his fist on the table. “I Robert of Hous..you know the rest.” He waved his hand. “Will have you and…a Tyrell together.”

It took all his will not to march over to the other side of the council table, and yell into Robert’s face. Not only had he showed up in this state, he was now making a decision that would permanently affect the realm, as well as himself. He ran actions that he could take but choose to hold his tongue. Ever since his failure to capture the Targaryen’s, he had been on Robert’s receiving end of insults. He even mentioned that he was thinking of taking away his right to Storm’s End and giving him the miserable rock keep known as Dragonstone, after all was said and done. Thankfully, Lord Arryn had talked some sense into his brother, and only then did he not go through with his original slight. As if that was the only reason, Storm’s End was his by right, and Robert was going to take it away all because he failed to consider for a storm.

So, he sat there listening to Robert go on, and on how he will marry, and that it will ensure that the Reach will be tied to the new royal blood line, as if he thought of it himself. He couldn’t help clenching his jaw at the mention of the Tyrells, as if he should be accepting of marrying into the family that was intent on starving him to death. To Robert though, that was none of his concern as he issued the command, despite Lord Arryn trying to bring some formality to the whole situation. Lord Arryn knew that he had no love for the houses of the reach and informed him later that the original plan was for himself to choose a bride from the one of those who joined Robert during the rebellion. No, that was not to be as it seemed as Robert thought it was quite funny that Stannis would have to marry into house Tyrell and treated the rest of the council’s time as one big joke.

And now, the entirety of house Tyrell was about to make its way into King’s Landing, where the ‘King’ was nowhere to be found.

Stannis clenched his sword in his hand and look around to find a practice dummy that was greatly used. Though people said that him and Robert where nothing alike when it came to looks, or traits, he knew one thing they did share. Their house’s words “Ours is Fury” were always meant to strike fear into those who would dare challenge their house, and Robert was known for displaying his anger. Robert would lash out, and humble those who would dare cross his path. Like a quick storm however, Robert’s anger would subside, and give way to him making amends with those who angered him, befriending them as fast as they made him mad. Stannis however, kept his anger towards himself, and took his frustrations out of sight of those around him, as he felt that was the proper way of releasing built up frustrations. Stannis had never been keen on expressing himself publicly, and he knew that was an area of his character that fellow people mocked him for. Still he was a man, and sometimes a man needed to vent. His mother caught him one time lashing a practice sword against a stable wall, after Robert had teased him to no end one time when he returned for the Vale. She made him promise her that if something was troubling him like that again, to come to her. She had made a great point of not letting one’s anger boil up inside themselves, for it can only lead to seething out at the wrong time.

Now though, with no one else present, Stannis eyed the practice dummy that he had chosen and brought his sword down onto it, over, and over again. Giving in to the only way of venting that he had known. 

All of this was a joke, a cruel joke painted on him by everyone. If he still believed in the seven, he would blame them, but even he knew that they were not capable of such cruelty. He had starved in Storm’s End, Renly had almost died, they almost had to resort towards eating their own dead. Had he not done his duty? Had he not gone against everything that he was taught, in order to side with his family? Of course, he did, and what had it gotten him? Nothing, not one thing positive remark, in fact Robert had gone about slighting him, and now forced a marriage into the same house that was trying to kill him not a few years ago. 

His strikes grew heavier, as he imagined Robert’s drunken expression on the dummy, and soon it started to break into nothing but straw and wood.

Taking a break, Stannis all but flung himself on a near by resting bench, and only did he realize that he was almost shaking with the sword still in hand. Looking upon were the dummy once was, he reflected on the entire situation. Thinking off all those at court, who whispered about him.

“Cold, stubborn, stone like”, those were some of the insults he had always heard. Though, ever since his announcement, those at court had whispered about how he was afraid of the idea of being with a woman. Since Robert was always going about, stumbling into whores’ beds, surly the other Baratheon was also inclining to partake in such activities. It didn’t take Stannis long to squash those ideas, which lead many to spew that he must fear women in general.

Despite what people whispered, he was not afraid of women. Robert displayed an interest at an early age, when it came to women, and made everyone around aware of his exploitations as he grew bolder. Stannis though never did try, Robert had tried to get him to go to a brothel one time when he made a rare return to their home, but the attempt failed. Not that he was terrified of being with a woman, the issue lied within his ideal of what a man should and should not do. His mother and father loved each other and had a deep respect for one another. That to him is what a Lord and Lady should strive to have, a respect for one another. For as much as he could tell, his father never made his way to other women’s beds and slept within the chambers that he and his mother had until their deaths. His father was the type of man and lord he wanted to be, and so the idea of going out and making a habit of visiting brothels, did not interest Stannis in one bit.

The thought of his parents caused Stannis to grind his teeth, as the memories always left a sour taste in his mouth, and he quickly tried to change the subject of his mind.

Women on the other hand, did appeal to him in a basic way. Of course, all men are interested in pleasure when it comes to physical beauty, and he was no different despite those who japed that he was made of stone. He was able to tell when a woman held beauty, and of course he knew that feeling that comes to a man when a woman holds his interest. In the past he would keep his interests to himself and would only act on it when he was alone, in his chamber. Afterwards he would feel a bit shameful and tried to have better control of himself as he grew. He had grown, and he kept himself under control when it came to women, to the best of his abilities.

He stopped himself from digging deeper to the thoughts of women and refocused on the women that was on her way to wed him.

Little after the announcement of his marriage, men would go on about how beautiful his betrothed was said to be. Though they would say nowhere as beautiful as the Queen, they still said that she was a prize that any man would be glad to have. They acted like that was all that was needed out of a wife, a good lady wife should be measured more on how effectively they held their duty towards her lord’s household, rather than how well they looked while in bed. While it was obvious how much his father loved his mother for the time they spent together, she would always uphold her duties of the keep to the best of her abilities. His future wife should be no different, though he had to admit, he was curious to see what this Janna Tyrell looked like. Men said that she had the Tyrell hair, dark chestnut brown, and eyes to match. With how much some Reach lords around the capital would gush, he would think they would want to marry the Tyrell women. It occurred to Stannis that just the amount of Reach lords that were in the capital this past year were there to get a measure of him, and eventually bring their daughters to see if any peak his interest. He guessed that was Lord Arryn’s original plan, bringing loyal lords’ daughters to court, and letting him choose from among them.

At that moment, his attention was drawn upwards at the sound of shuffling of feet, that could only belong to the elderly lord of the Vale. As soon as he looked up, Lord Arryn appeared from around the entrance way, and took note of the area.

“I see that your enemy didn’t stand a chance” He noted with humor towards the dummy as he made his way towards the bench where Stannis was resting on. Once he was situated, he let out a tired sigh, “I am sorry about how these events have transpired for you My Lord.”

Stannis shifted, “It is nothing to apologize for.”

“It is, and we both know that Robert is not going to apologize, so here I am.” The elder lord stated. “This whole affair was going to be up to you, instead Robert had to be well, Robert.”

This caused Stannis to scoff, over his time in the capital he had grown to respect Lord Arryn, and his ability to speak the truth, where others here would choose to spin lies. It was easy to see why Robert had a deep love for the man, who raised him in his home away from home. At first Stannis kept his distance due to his brother’s relationship with the hand, but over time he grew more comfortable around him.

“He has always done what he wants, he’s always been that way.” Stannis sighed.

“True, when I first took him under my care, I thought he was going to give me a heart attack within the first few months. Never had I imagine that all of that would lead to here.” Lord Arryn paused.

Stannis felt uneasy and shifted a bit due to the silence. “I, I thank you my lord.”

“For what?” Jon inquired.

“For stopping Robert, I mean, after I returned from Dragonstone, I… never thanked you.” Stannis grounded out, feeling as though he was fumbling his words.

Lord Arryn gave a sympathetic smile, “No need to thank me My Lord, it took quite a while, but I was able to talk Robert down from his fury, which mind you is no easy task. You know better than anyone here.” The old lord looked out over the training yard. “I tired to find him this morning, it won’t look good for a king to be absent when greeting a noble house that are to be his guest, and soon bond in blood.”

Stannis grunted. “I honestly think that it will be better to great the Tyrells without him.”

“True.” Lord Arryn sighed. “Though, it would do us some good if he was here.”

“A lot of things would be better if he was here, doing his duty.” Stannis stood up to put his sword back into his sheath. 

“Now, my Lord, I know that Robert can be difficult, but remember we cannot change him, but we should help guide him to be better.” Lord Arryn said standing as well.

“Guide him?” Stannis chuckled. “You’ve known him for a great number of years my Lord Hand, and we both know that he doesn’t listen to a word I say. I might as well be talking to one of the walls when I try to reason with him. At least the wall wouldn’t be drunk half of the time.” Stannis mumbled.

Lord Arryn let out a tired laugh. “You know, there are some that say you are humorless, but sometimes I think your wit is faster than some men who entertain for a living.” He places a hand on Stannis’s shoulder. “My lord, I know that it’s not easy sometimes dealing with Robert, gods know all the trouble he gave me while in the Vale, but he does value you.”

Stannis looks at Lord hand as if he had gone mad. Robert valuing him? What a ridiculous idea, Robert lived to mock him, he had ever since they had been little. No Robert didn’t value him, he only valued Lord Arryn, and his precious Lord Stark. Stannis would never admit it, but it always bothered him that his own brother chose to love a man that was not even a part of his family, and yet chose to love him as a brother. Not that Stannis would say that he loved Robert, but he was still his brother, and family should value each other above all others. He had chosen to stay by his family, and set his duty to the throne aside, and deep down he knew that Robert wouldn’t have done the same if he was in the position.

Lord Arryn took note of the young man’s expression. “You know, have you ever wondered why Robert was going to give Dragonstone to you?”

“As a cruel slight?” Stannis asked. “He has always looked for ways to slight me, he makes it a sport, like his hunts.”

“Well a part of that was a reason, he wanted to punish you for not catching the dragons, but I had to remind him that it was not your fault.” The Lord Hand noted. “He also told me that you were the only one that he knew that could keep the Crownland lords in check.”

This had taken Stannis by surprised, Robert wanted him to keep rowdy lords in check?

“He said that if anybody could keep a tight boot on those dragon lovers’ neck, that it would be you.” Lord Arryn remarked. 

“He wanted me to be a watch dog?” Stannis asked. “Is that why he has me in deal with them when they come to court? I have noticed that you handle just about every other kingdom, and houses, while I deal with those who may be loyal to the remains of house Targaryen.”

“Precisely my Lord.” Lord Arryn said with an expression, that Stannis determined was triumphant.

Stannis shifted. “Of course, he would want me to be that. A strong presence, where he should be.”

“Better a strong presence, then a man who would rather drink with his potential enemies.” Lord Arryn remarked. “Not that Robert’s charm hasn’t been useful for some houses to come back into the fold, it is not needed for some. Now moving you to Dragonstone was a bit over the edge, and I made him see that it would only divide you two in the long run. As Renly is still a child and would not be suited to be a lord yet, he made sense of my suggestion of keeping you as lord of Storm’s End. One day we might move Renly to Dragonstone, but that is far off and we should focus on the now.”

Stannis stood there for a second, taking in the old lord’s words. In the short time he had know Jon Arryn, he come to respect the man, who had done so much for him, even though he owed him nothing.

“And that should start with you looking presentable for your future bride, don’t you think?” The hand had said while walking back inside the keep. “Unless you wish to appear to be ready to battle with the approaching house.”

Stannis shook his head, as the thought of being in a one on one conflict with Mace Tyrell played out in his head. The thought brought some satisfaction to him.

“Forget I mentioned that.” Lord Arryn said as if reading his thoughts.

With that Stannis marched off to his chambers, preparing himself for the worse, and a much-needed bath.


	2. A Rose's Worries

Janna I

Her ears had been ringing ever since they had left Highgarden, and only made worse by Mace insisting that he ride within the wheelhouse with her, and mother. Mace had claimed that he wanted to talk some sense into mother about her agreement, but she wondered how much of that he truly believed he could accomplish. He kept trying, on and on again, until the tension in the wheelhouse was on the verge of exploding. She tried to hold her tongue, and just resorted to laying her head in her hand, as she leaned against the cart.

“All I am saying mother is the Janna deserves better, certainly you can see that.” He brother stated.

“Oh, for the love of that is holy Mace give it a rest. If you say that stupid phrase one more time, I will have you thrown into the Blackwater Bay myself once we arrive.” Olenna Tyrell all but shouted.

Her brother fumed at their mother’s words. “Mother, all I am saying is…”

Olenna knocked the roof of the wheelhouse, with her newly gifted cane, causing the carriage to stop. “Out!”

“But mother!” Mace pronounced, sounding like a defeated child.

“I said out!” Olenna shouted.

Her brother made quite the show opening the door to the wheelhouse, and all but slammed it shut. Within a few minutes, they began to move again.

“Of all the gifts that I have been given, this cane has been the most useful.” Her mother stated, moving to where Mace was sitting a moment ago. “These fools seem to listen more these days, now that I am armed.”

Janna let out a small laugh, knowing that her mother was trying to ease the tension out of the carriage.

“Well I am glad you’ve found a use for it, for I was sure that you were offended when Lord Ashford presented it to you last year.” Janna remarked.

“Of course, I was offended, he was publicly stating that I was old, and needed assistance with the basic need of walking! I should’ve taken this thing across his head.” Olenna remarked.

Janna eyed her mother. “ Now that would be a site to see, though I am sure that it would have made a great song.”

In that moment, her mother dropped her demeanor that she was famous for, and looked out the window, to see King’s Landing off in the distance.

“Janna, are you sure you are alright with this arrangement? We can always back out of this marriage, though I would not want to make this King an enemy, this early on in his reign.”

“Now, did Mace finally speak reason to you mother?” Janna teased.

“Hush girl, I am being serious for once.” Olenna playfully swatted at her daughters’ knee. “While I do see the benefits of this marriage, you are still my daughter above all else. I need to know that you are okay with all of this.”

Janna paused, as this was the first time her mother was expressing concern during this whole ordeal. Most of the time she kept a stern stance of the situation despite all of Mace’s protests. She reached out and placed a hand on her mother’s.

“Mother I swear I will be fine, I have excepted this day to come since I was a little girl, and I am willing to carry out my duty to the benefit of our house.” She reinsured, both her mother and her.

Not that she wasn’t terrified of marrying a man, that her family was keen on killing during the war. In truth she quite feared this, Stannis Baratheon, and all the whispers she had heard of him. They said that he was ugly, and held little love of anything, and overall was the image of stone. While the King was a maiden’s dream come true, they said that his brother was opposite of him. His looks and traits were the least of her concerns however, as the thought that some brought up lingered in her mind. It was said that Lord Stannis held hatred for the houses of the Reach and did little to hide his displeasure to those around him. The thought of him agreeing to this marriage, as some sort of way of getting back at their house and using her to target his hatred kept her from resting these recent nights. She was grateful that her mother had expressed concern but knew that this marriage was happening no matter what. The Tyrell’s were not in a position of refusing this new king, and this alliance would help strengthen the ties of both houses. Janna secretly wished that her brother had stayed out of the war, so that all of this could have been avoided, but her she was.

“Know this Janna, if I even catch a hint of wind that this boy hurts you, I will bring the armies of the Reach down on King’s Landing.” Her mother stated, cutting into her thoughts.

“Mother!” Janna reacted.

“I mean it, I don’t care how good this agreement is, I will not have you used as a tool for some seldom man’s revenge.” Olenna said puffing her figure up, as to show that she was serious.

“I pray that it doesn’t come to that.” Janna said.

“While I don’t believe it will, and gods I hope it never comes to that, but know that I mean it. Though I have heard rumors of this Baratheon boy, none have said that he is cruel. Ugly, boring, humorless, like stone, thin haired, but not cruel.” Olenna remarked.

Janna scoffed. “Well that’s reassuring.”

“That is something else where are going have to discuss. Now I know that I have been known to speak my mind from time to time, and I will have it that way in my house.” Olenna began.

“Speak you mind from time to time? Mother to be honest you’ve made it known all the time when something displeases you, you’ve basically created a reputation for it.” Janna laughed.

Olenna played being offended by the statement. “Me? Janna you mustn’t listen gossip.”

“Mother.” Janna deadpanned.

Olenna smirked, “Like I said I will have it that way in my house, but I fear that too much of me has influenced you, my dear.”

Janna shook her head, not knowing where the conversation was heading, or trying to ignore where she knew it was heading. “What do you want me to do then?”

“I just don’t want you going off in front of the King, I can get away with it due to my poor old age, but I need you to hold your tongue for a bit. Now I don’t mean just sit back and let these fools run a mock on you, but just promise me that you will not say anything to cause the King to become angry with our house.” Olenna explained.

Janna sat up, and took in her mother’s words, was she really that worried that she would offend the King, or did she mean not to say anything about her future husband, that would offend him, then the King. While she had kept herself from offending people, unlike her mother, she was also not afraid to let others known what was on her mind. While her mother had raised her in all areas a lady should be raised in, she was usually given the freedom to talk to others the way she wanted. The thought of having to watch her words and shun away from approaching actions that would be viewed by her negatively, caused some dread to blossom within her. Surely her mother didn’t expect her to become a meek like lady, who would be nothing but a glorified maid to her husband did she? She would not have it, no matter what, she refused to become a quiet mouse that would be caged away.

“Now I know that look, and I am just trying to warn you my dear.” Olenna sighed.

“I known mother, I am just afraid.” Janna confessed placing her hands on her knees, scrunching up her dressed, as she needed to hold onto something.

Olenna looked taken aback “Afraid? Janna…”

“I just am mother, I am afraid of all that is happening. What if they say is true, and Lord Stannis mistreats me in an act of revenge? What if he doesn’t, and just shuns me from the rest of my days, and I am left caged up in a keep in Storm’s End? I don’t want to be a prisoner in all but name.” All of Janna’s emotions over the past few weeks had started to surface despite trying her best to ignore them. “I know that it is not my place to complain or even question it as a lady, but I don’t want to sacrifice myself, just for an alliance that we are being forced into because we lost in a foolish war!”

“Janna!” Olenna exclaimed putting her hands around Janna’s face so that they were staring at one another. “Listen my child, I will not allow that do you hear me? I will not have you be led to that fate, and I will ensure that if events start to head that way, all it will take is a raven’s message, and I will hunt down the Baratheon, King be damned!”

Janna felt tears begging to fall down her face. Her fabricate of acceptance begging to fall apart. She had told herself repeatedly that this wouldn’t happen, and she would accept her fate of marrying Lord Stannis. Now though, with almost having the agreement taking place, her mind began panicking.

“Look we are almost at the gates of a city, and we will be meeting your future husband shortly I assume. If the meeting today gives me a clear warning on this boy’s intentions, we will pack up and leave immediately, you have my word.” Olenna stated.

“Truly mother?” Janna asked, closing her eyes.

“It is no concern, all you need to do today is find out as much as you can about this Lord Stannis and see if the rumors are true.” Olenna said taking out a cloth to wipe away her daughters’ tears. “Like I said if anything causes you to become afraid, come to me immediately.”

Janna sighed a breath she didn’t known that she was holding in. “I will, thank you mother.”

“Now, no more tears, you must be strong, like our houses words.” Olenna said.

“I thought you hated our houses words?” Janna asked voice breaking.

“Oh, of course I do, no other house has words as worthless as ours my dear. ‘Growing strong’, what a bunch of nonsense attached to the image of a golden flower.” Olenna went on. “I was just trying to be encouraging Janna, you can’t undermine me like that.”

This brought a small bit of laughter from Janna, and based on Olenna expression, that was her intended goal. The moment however was ruined with a change in the wind, that brought a gust through the wheelhouse window. Janna almost felt sick, the air had become foul, and smelled like a thousand stables had surrounded them.

“What in the seven hells is that!” Janna said, covering her nose and mouth, her sadness being replaced with disgust. If anything was to change her mood it was certainly the smell that was coming through.

Olenna let out a laugh. “That my dear, is King’s Landing. The city of shit, and people full of it.”

“Does it always smell like this?” Janna asked.

“It used to smell worse, believe it or not. But with that smell, that means we are close.” Olenna peaked out the window. “As I suspected, by the look of these shabby buildings littered about, we should be going through the Lion Gate within moments.”

“Buildings?” Janna asked.

“More like shacks thrown together, they cling on the outskirts of the walls of the city my dear.” Olenna went on. “We’ll be going through the Lion Gate, so we’ll be avoiding more of the damper areas of the city, though well will be passing the area of Flea Bottom. Now if you think it smells now, you have no idea what you are in for.”

Janna frowned. “I hope I don’t have to stay here, I don’t think it’s healthy to stay in a place that has this foulness in the air.:

“Relax Janna, either we go back home, or by the weeks end, you’ll be heading to the Stormlands.” Olenna mentioned as she moved away from the window, as crowds of people began lining the road to see the assemble. “I’ve haven’t been here since I was little older than you my dear. Though I remember it well, with all the sites, people, and Targaryens. All of it was overrated if you asked me but your father insisted that we be shown off, like prized birds before market.”

“I wonder how this new King is, and his Queen. I hear Cersei Lannister is the most beautiful women in all the seven kingdoms.” Janna remarked.

“That’s because they all want to kiss up to Lord Lannister’s golden ass. Of course, they will say such things, she’s the Queen.” Olenna remarked. “I heard that she’s miserable.”

“Miserable?” Janna asked.

“Just rumors my dear, that’s all, once we get out of this blasted carriage well will for ourselves. Of course, I will say watch yourself around the Queen more than your husband or the king. It’s one thing to make upset the Baratheon’s, but I don’t dare to make an enemy of Lord Tywin.” Olenna said as serious as she ever heard her mother be.

The carriage came to an abrupt stop, almost causing Janna to slam into the door of the wheelhouse. 

“What in the hells was that for!” Olenna shouted, jabbing her cane to the celling with all her might.

The door flew open to reveal one of their household guards. “Apologizes My Lady, we have arrived at the Lion Gate, and are being inspected by the city watch.”

“Tell them to be more careful, or else a death of noble lady would be at there expenses. Giving me a heart attack would no be in their best interest.” Olenna snapped.

The guard closed the door and after what seemed to be a good bit of time, Mace came and opened the door. “Mother, are you alright? One the guards said…”

“Mace go away now before I become even more distressed!” Olenna remarked making a show of cradling her head with her free hand, as Mace made his presents gone.

Janna felt bad sometimes for her brother on how he was treated by their mother. She knew that deep down Mace was not the brightest, which according to mother he had inherited from their father. Though he was still a kind man, and only was trying his best, though he wasn’t very good at doing much of anything. Her mother made it known that Mace was Lord in name, but she was truly the one in charge of house Tyrell. The only time where everyone went against her mother was during the war, and afterwards nobody dared questioned her again.

Olenna sighed. “Mace is going to be the death of me, Janna, I swear to the gods it’s true.”

“He’s just trying mother.” Janna stated.

“I know he is, and that makes it worse.” Olenna looked out the window. “Too much of his father in him that boy, but there is so much I can do. Promise me Janna, if this marriage does go through, and you become the lady of Storm’s End, promise me that you’ll not let your children become arrogant oafs.”

“I promise mother.” Janna smiled. 

“Good, and now that we are moving again, we should now focus on meeting the court. Lets just hope the King gives a proper welcome.” Olenna said, while resetting her position.

Janna turned to her thoughts, as the wheelhouse went forward. All the talks and emotions that she was feeling was begging to simmer down, and she was prepared. She had to be strong, and she had to be ready for the worse.


	3. A Meeting of Two Houses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have a left a comment and a kudos thus far, I really appreciate it. Once again I do not own either Game of thrones, or the novel series A Song of Fire and Ice by George R.R. Martin. This is a work of fiction, by a fan, whos been meaning to write this idea out for quite some time.
> 
> This was going to be smaller chapters at first, and reworked it to be a bigger one. I placed both Stannis, and Janna sections, and separated them.
> 
> Comments and criticism are welcome, and thank you for taking the time to read my story.

Stannis II and Janna II

-Stannis-  
He felt a pinch begging to form in his stomach as he made his way to the courtyard of the Red Keep. Why did he feel this oncoming sense of nervousness? He had no reason to be feeling like a boy caught in a disobedient act, so why did he feel this way all the sudden? He didn’t see that there were others already gathered in the court yard, and the sight of them caused his thought process to become interrupted. Lord Arryn had yet to arrive, but the Queen, and her ladies of court had already placed themselves, awaiting the coming house. The site of the Lannister caused Stannis to grind his teeth. While he had no issue with Cersei Lannister herself, he did have low opinions on the rest of her house. Since the sack of the city, he had voiced that Jaime Lannister should have been sent away, not left in the position of King’s Guard, and that their father, Lord Tywin, should be held in court for what he did during the fall. Both actions of the Lannister men, mad Stannis sick in thought. Though Jaime probably did the realm a favor when he drove his sword through the mad king, he still betrayed the king he swore to protect. As for Tywin, Stannis had no thoughts of mercy for a man who ordered the murders of innocent children.

Despite his concerns, all was said and done once Robert married the Lannister girl, and now that she was carrying his child, their house was now a permanent fixture within the future of the realm.The eyes of the Queen found him, and a smile, that he knew was rehearsed, spread across her lips.

“Good afternoon My Lord, such a joyous occasion has certainly brought such activity to the city.” Cersei stated plainly.

Stannis didn’t really know have to deal with the Lannister women. While she was no way near as arrogant as her brother, or as cruel as her father, yet there was something off with her, something in her eyes. In the first years of her marriage to his brother, she seamed like any other Lord’s wife, that was until the mid-point of their second year. It was no secret that the mood between the King and Queen took a turn when she was unable to birth their first child, sending Robert more towards the beds of lesser company, and away from the woman in general even more. The thought brought some sense of tragedy to Stannis’s mind, but he really didn’t except anything else from Robert. Robert had always had an act were if something would bother him, he would simply get upset, and then ignore the issue as if it didn’t happen. The Queen, however, didn’t take the same approach, and had been said to not allow Robert back in her chambers for almost half a year. Both had reacted poorly to the situation he thought, and he was more surprise that the Queen allowed Robert to come back to her chambers at all. Of course, the damage was already done, and when the news broke to court that the Queen was now two months pregnant, hadn’t turned Robert from his nightly activities in the slightest.

The Queen stood their waiting for his reply, with the same practiced smile edge on her face.

“Certainly, seems that way, Your Grace, though I don’t see why it is their cause to celebrate.” Stannis finally grounded out.

Stannis knew people found no pleasure conversing with him, but the Queen didn’t seem to take this approach, and choose to instead speak as though she was an actress on a stage. 

“Oh, come now Lord Stannis, these events haven’t happened in quite some time, and gives the people a sense of formality, not to mention reminding them that your families reign is being cemented.” Cersei said while looking about the courtyard. “Even though the head of that reign is nowhere to be found.” She added with a sigh.

Stannis swore he heard happiness in her voice at that remark but choose to hold his tongue. “I heard that you have completed the arrangements in the Great Sept.” He spouted, trying to change the conversation in any other direction.

“I have, and I must say that I have done quite the work if I may comment, My Lord. I do not get the opportunity to be left to my own devices and was grateful that Lord Arryn presented me with the task.” The Queen remarked.

Stannis noted behind him and turned to see Lord Arryn heading down towards their party, being escorted by two members of the King’s Guard, one of them being Jaime Lannister. In all fairness, and justice, Stannis hated the young man of the guard. Not only was the Lannister known for throwing away his honor and his duty to his king, but he acted almost as if he was somehow higher than anyone else. He had tried to convince Robert when he came to power to send the Kingslayer to the wall, were he belong, but Lord Arryn had put a stop to that. While on a standpoint, Stannis saw the need to not make an enemy of House Lannister, it still did not speak good on them for not acting against the lad.

“Your Grace.” Lord Arryn noted towards the Queen. “ I do hope all is in order with your works.”

“It is Lord Hand, I was just informing Lord Stannis about how grateful I was for you allowing me to complete such a task.” Cersei said while regarding the hand. “It does get awfully boring being in the Red Keep most of the time.”

Stannis noted that at that statement, a smirk played across Jaime’s face.

“We all play our parts Your Grace, and I am thankful that you for all you have done so far.” Lord Arryn said. “Well My Lord.” He said turning his gaze to Stannis. “I hope you are ready to do your part.”

Stannis strengthen himself up, not really knowing what the Lord Hand had meant. “I am, I leave for the Stormlands by weeks end.”

Lord Arryn nodded, “Good, now by the sound of things, house Tyrell draws near, so we must make sure that our guest will feel welcome.”

“Shame that His Grace isn’t here, our guest would have felt beyond welcome in his presence alone.” Jaime remarked.

“His Grace will be present, I can assure you that he will be his playing his part as well.” Lord Arryn remarked as if the Lannister’s insult had no effect on him.

Both Lannister siblings shared a look between them, and Stannis didn’t really know what he would call it. He and Robert had never really had a strong bond, and Renly was only a boy of nine, so to Stannis he would only consider that the twins before him clearly cared for one another. The sound of the gates being open, drawled all to turn and place themselves. The same feeling of nervousness began to creep back into his mind, and this time there was no sign of shaking it. He had no idea where this was coming from, he had been through much more stressful situation, so why did he feel suddenly like the walls were about to be overcome with enemies. 

Stannis fought down his emotions and tried to relax himself as the banners of House Tyrell made there way into the courtyard.

The first sight he saw was Mace Tyrell strolling in on a horse in front of the caravan, wearing the most obnoxious colored clothes he had ever seen on a man. Had the man no sense? He looked like a jester parading in front of a coming troupe of performers. It was the ugliest shade of green, that caught the sun in a way that it reflected right into Stannis’s eyes. The lord’s clothes were decorated with roses, with gold, blue, and red, stitched into the outfit. It was known that the Tyrells loved showing their wealth, but the way both their Lord, one would say that it is a parody of how rich lords dressed. The man looked just as ridiculous as his outfit, with parts of his blonde hair dyed red, with the tips of his mustache as well. While no expert on fashion, and not that he ever cared for such nonsense, even Stannis had to admit that it was bit clashing for a man. The sight of Mace Tyrell. made him want to march inside and call this whole ruse off.

“Easy My Lord.” Lord Arryn said beside him, apparently sensing his disgust.

Stannis bit back a response as the carriage behind Mace, made its way into the courtyard following the Tyrell guard.

“Well he certainly known his way around the garments.” Jaime Lannister muttered. “As well as a feasting table.”

“Hush, Ser Jaime.” Lord Arryn ordered.

The Lord of Highgarden bonded off his horse and made his way to the carriage. Stannis could feel his heart beating in his chest, from some emotion that he could not describe. Both anger and interest flooded him, and he couldn’t decide which one was more responsible for his state. On one hand he was meeting his future Lady Wife, and Lady of his family’s keep, on the other he was watching a man who was intending to murder him, and his people strolling around like a peacock. The door of the carriage flew open to reveal, what he could tell was Olenna Tyrell, who all but pushed Mace away as to make her own way onto the ground. The way that the elderly lady’s eyes looked Mace up and down, confirmed that she too did not care for the outfit that he was wearing. That was until her eyes fell upon him. Stannis tried to make himself as neutral as possible, and yet somehow, he felt that the woman’s gaze was trying his best to strip him down. He had heard much of this Olenna Tyrell, the queen of thrones some called her, and her reputation to talk down and open to others, without a care who she offended. The look though to its credit, as far as he could tell, was not a negative one. She had the look of an elderly woman, who some would say, always looked sourly, but she didn’t seem to be looking at him with disgust as she had moments ago been glaring at her son with.  


The behind her, another woman stepped out of the carriage.

This woman was a lot younger than Olenna, and Stannis knew that it had to be his betrothed. She was assisted by on the house guards, and once she was on the ground, only then did Stannis’s eyes comprehend what he was looking at. She was fair, with dark brown hair flowing down past her shoulder, and done in a style that was preferred by the ladies of court. Her face was smooth and drew him to the most standing feature that stood out to him. Her eyes. Much like her mothers, who moments ago were trying to pierce him, her eyes shared the same dark shade of brown. It was almost drawing him, before he forced himself to stop staring at her, as he had realized he was making direct eye contact. Though for him, his eyes seemed to be on a path of their own as they looked the lady down past her face. Her shape was pleasant to look at, as her dress clung to her form, and her hips looked good for child bearing. One thing he took note of before he drew his eyes away before embarrassing himself, was her height. She was short, as he was sure her height peaked right around his chest level. Though he had not idea what to expect when it came to that, as being a Baratheon, he was usually towering over others unless Robert was around.

All in all, he would say that she was beautiful, and he would be a blind fool to deny that.

The trio of Tyrells went forward and made their presence before them, and curtsied to the Queen, with the proper respect one should give to one of royalty.

“Your Grace, Lord Hand, I present you with my sister, Lady Janna Tyrell, and my mother Lady Olenna Tyrell.” Mace said while puffing his chest with pride.

Stannis took note of the look that Olenna shot Mace, and if they weren’t related, he swore that she hated the man.

“It is a pleasure to finally have your presence in the capital, and on behalf of King, my husband, we welcome you to the Red Keep.” Cersei Lannister said.

“Where is said King?” Olenna asked bluntly.

Stannis glanced at the Hand, who looked like nothing out of the ordinary was asked of him.

“His grace is off attending to duties I am afraid, as you know he has many tasks that require his attention.” Lord Arryn offered.

“Other duties, are we not important enough, the family that his Lord brother is about to marry into?” Olenna asked, while Mace looked on in horror.

Lord Arryn face displayed frustration. “I can assure you My Lady, that his Grace is excited to have you here, and value’s your family’s acceptance to be apart of this new reign.” Lord Arryn placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded towards the Tyrells.

Stannis looked back at his betrothed, who apparently had been staring at him since the Tyrells approached the court, and the look in her eyes was something that Stannis couldn’t describe.  
Lord Arryn smiled. “Lord, and Lady Tyrell, I present to you Lord Stannis Baratheon of Storm’s End.”

-Janna-

If she could have said one thing in this life, and be certain of it, it would be that Stannis Baratheon had been dealt a grave injustice. The man before her was nothing like the rumors presented him, and to her it made her heart ache. While his features were not handsome, he was not near ugly either. His chin was too strongly pronounced, and his hair was thin, but apart from that he was not unpleasant to look at. He was tall to the point that he towered over everyone in the courtyard, and he seemed to keep himself in good health. His face, apart from his chin and jaw, looked the same as any other man, though she was certain a smile would improve the overall condition of it, instead of the light stubble of hair that the Lord kept. The one feature that kept her eyes coming back to him, however, was his eyes. The Baratheon’s were known for their dark hair, and blue eyes, and Lord Stannis was no different. His eyes were fierce and held the color of deep blue, that stood out more than any set of eyes she had ever seen.

The Baratheon step forward after prompting from the Lord Hand, and presented himself to her family, though she could tell the way he looked at her brother showed he had no respect for Mace. He turned his focus on her, and she felt a knot form in her stomach.

“My Lady, it is an honor to meet you.” He stated.

She wanted to laugh at how pained he sounded when delivering those words but agreed that would be the worst cause of action to take. The knot in her stomach quickly dispense for a moment, as she offered him a smile.

“Thank you, My Lord, is an honor to meet you as well.” Janna stated.

The man before her clearly didn’t know how to respond and nodded respectfully. Well at least she knew that the rumors held some truth as the man was quite stoic so far with his facial expressions, but apart from that she would have to investigate him a bit more to get an idea of him.

The Queen stepped forward and offered a smile that was sure to make anyone around her charmed to her will. “Now then, I am sure that you are all tired from you journey My Lord, and Ladies, and I have prepared a welcome feast for you in the main hall tonight. Please allow me to escort you to you chambers and-“

“Your Grace I will be heading to my chambers, to discuss matters with my son. I think that it will do Lord Stannis, and Lady Janna some good, if he escorted her and showed her around the Red Keep. There are to be married soon, and it will be healthy if they get to known each other before the ceremony at least for a day or two.” Her mother objected.

Janna froze in place, did her mother just interrupt the Queen. All that talk of not upsetting anyone, and her mother had just interrupted the Queen! By the Queen’s face, which was painted with shock, that quickly took anger, and then back into an easy smile.

“That is a splendid idea Lady Olenna, I will hope to see you all tonight then for the feast.” With that the Queen and her ladies gave the proper thanks and made their way back into the Red keep.  
Her mother wasted no time shouting orders for the household to start moving their possessions. While Lord Stannis, and Arryn looked like they had just witnessed a ghost.

“My Lord, My Ladies, I will see to any needs that you may have while you remain in the Red Keep, and if anything, arise just seek me out.” Lord Arryn said, regaining his composure.

“Only thing I need right now is a hot bath for my poor feet.” Olenna stated. “Come Mace, we shall have a guard stay within distance of Janna, while we make our chambers livable.” Before her brother could protest, her mother all but dragged him away, leaving her with her betrothed and Lord Arryn.

“Well then, I leave you to it then My Lord, and Lady, do be in time for the feast, Her Grace has spent quite the time preparing it.” Lord Arryn made his remarks and bid them farewell.  
Before she could say anything, she was left alone, with a man she had just met, and by the looks of it, even he didn’t know what to do.

She stumbled with her words. “My Lord.”

He looked everywhere besides at her. “My Lady.”

In a clumsy movement, he offered his hand, and it took her a second to realize that he was offering to escort her. Once she recovered, she accepted, and found her arm hooked into the crooked of elbow, as he slowly moved them along a pathway. She had to admit that she had never been this close to a man before, and by her betrothed expression, he was feeling just as awkward as she was right now. Their size comparison didn’t aid their situation, as she was certain that the Baratheon could just pick her up without effort. She was thankful that he was making sure that his strides weren’t causing her to be dragged behind, and soon she found herself being escorted through a garden.

After several minutes of silence, the Lord finally spoke. “I hope the journey was not to taxing on you, My Lady.” He stated.

“It wasn’t My Lord, though I will admit it was quite long and boring.” She offered.

She expected a follow up question, but the Baratheon kept silent, with a frown dressing his face. Janna felt a similar expression upon her face at this, surely this man was not expecting to just walk in silence until the feast was, he? Maybe he just needed the right subject to open his conversation. Her eyes looked over to see Blackwater Bay in the distance, giving her some ideas to present to their conversation.

Janna tried to start again, “The view here is quite stunning if I say so My Lord, do you get out into the city or bay often?”

Her betrothed became stiff with his movements, “No, my duties tend to keep me here, working, My Lady.” He stated offering nothing else.

 

Janna was about to lose her tongue, as she felt she was talking to a stone wall now. Nothing so far gave off the attention that Lord Stannis was displeased, but surely something was wrong that caused him not to act like a regular person in conversation. Was he really this upset with marring into her family, her, was this the future that was instore for her? To live out her days with a man who only spoke, as if a conversion was causing him to strain himself. They went forward for a few more minutes of silence before she had had enough.

“My Lord, is there something troubling you?” She decided to ask, not caring if the question was too personal at this point.

If she thought he was stiff earlier, he showed that he can become much more than before.

“Troubling….My Lady?” He finally managed to say.

All the thoughts in her head screamed for her to stop, but she kept herself driven. She was not going to simply back down and remain silent on this. Better to find out now what this man wished to gain out of this marriage before it was too late. “I was just asking My Lord, that you seem to be under stress with our conversation, and my presence, is it something I have done that has caused you to be displeased?”

The young Lord let go of her and turned to face her, and where she was expecting anger, and venom in composure, she found her betrothed to be looking lost.

His face turned into a scowl “I don’t know what you are meaning My Lady, have I done something that has caused you to question the state of my being?”

“The state of your being? My Lord to be quite honest you have been acting as if I have been leading you towards your execution this whole conversation. I have been trying to be engaging, and all you have offered in return is bluntness, and silence.” Janna stated “We are to be married more soon My Lord, and I will have honesty in my future If that is not too much to ask, and once again I ask, have I caused you some reason to be displeased with me?”

The Lord Baratheon stared down unto her and did not move an inch. “My Lady I have no reason to be displeased with you.” He paused. “Is there a reason for myself to might be displeased by you?”

“You tell me My Lord, as seeing as you have so far have rejected my company.” Janna stated. “Tell me, do you wish to harm me My Lord?”

-Stannis-

Did this woman just ask him that, was this some sort of ruse planned on him by everyone? He didn’t really know what was going on, and for some reason this lady, and rudely, started to go on some nonsense about him on some idea that he was displeased with her company. He really didn’t know what to say, and to be honest, he felt insulted by the idea that she would even suggest that he intended to do harm upon her.

He kept himself for snarling his words, he had just about enough of this, “Forgive me, My Lady, but why would I wish to harm you?”

Janna Tyrell rolled her eyes at him, did this woman have no respect for herself. “Come now Lord Stannis, everyone has heard of your hatred for what the Reach lords did to your home during the rebellion, and this is a way to strike back at my house for it is it not?”

What was all of this? Had the court been spreading rumors that he was some sort of man that was intending on marrying the Tyrell woman, just so to react some sort of revenge against her house? Of all the things that the court gossiped about, he had never imagined that this would be one of them. While yes, he would admit that had no love for the Tyrells, or the Reach, but he would never go out of his way to harm somebody, though the idea of punching Mace Tyrell wasn’t all to unpleasant.

He shook his head and tried to calm himself before address the situation. “I agreed to this match because my King decreed it, nothing more, I have no other motive then that My Lady. I am not some fend that would take out personal aggression against someone who had nothing to do with the circumstances of my time during the war, especially a lady.”

His betrothed stared him down for several moments, and her eyes locked on with his.

“It that the truth My Lord?” She asked sternly.

Did this woman not hear him? Stannis was starting to grow annoyed with her disregard of decency. His teeth started to grind together. “You have my word My Lady, I am many things, but I hold honesty above all else.”

The Tyrell woman closed her eyes and sighed, and looked a bit more relax. “Thank you for your honesty My Lord, and forgive me for my outburst, I meant no offense. I was simply clarifying my own fears and concerns.”

“In the future if you have and concerns regarding me, I think it would be wise to come address myself, My Lady.” Stannis said, feeling as though he had handled the situation respectfully.

“If you excuse me My Lord, I will retire to my chambers, and see to my mother settling in. I thank you for your indulgence of my presence and hope to see you tonight at the fest.” Janna Tyrell curtsied.

Stannis could detect the sarcasm in the woman’s words but choose to let this conversation end. He offered a nod in response, and the women left with her household guard. He suddenly felt tired and didn’t really known how to feel about what had just taken place. On one hand he was upset that this woman had a loose tongue, and out right accused him of deeds he had no attention of committing. He was now alone, standing there in the garden. This Janna Tyrell frustrated him, and he was begging to wonder if it was too late for him to talk Robert about reversing alliance. No, Robert would only edge it on, knowing that it would annoy him, and Stannis would have to accept his fate as given. With that he made his was solar, to try and get some work done before the nonsense of tonight’s feast would surely bring.


	4. A Rose At The High Table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you that have left kudos, and comments, regarding your enjoyment of the story so far, it really means a lot to me. I am trying to keep a weekly upload rate, and if chapters feel finish sooner then I will post them then. Thank you all, and happy holidays.
> 
> I do not own either Game of thrones, or the novel series A Song of Fire and Ice by George R.R. Martin. This is a work of fiction, by a fan, whos been meaning to write this idea out for quite some time.
> 
> Comments and criticism are welcome, and thank you for taking the time to read my story

Janna III

 

To say that her mother was angry with her, would be an understatement. She was thankful that Mace was in the room, who choose to once again try and intervene on her behalf. That only sent mother in a fouler mood, then she was after she heard of her interaction with Lord Stannis. Janna had made her way out the room while her mother started to go into her usual complaints, and into her own chambers, then requested her servants to draw a bath for her. 

The water was relaxing and helped ease all the unknown tension that she had been apparently building up since Highgarden. While a hand servant prepared her hair, Janna let the water be a relief to all that was going around her. As far as she could tell from her encounter with Lord Stannis, she could say that she at least thought he was being honest. Of course, the look on his face showed that he never had a lady speak to him in such a way, but at least he handled it better then most men did when her mother would interject. At one point, she could have sworn that his face showed genuine disgust, when she asked if he had any intention of harming her. She didn’t mean to insult him in anyway, but she decided that it was the best way of getting to the point. In her mind though, she hoped that he was being honest with his answer. She hadn’t really come to any conclusions about Lord Stannis, apart from that. He seemed a bit dull, and cold, but she released that it could have been due to the fact that she was a stranger to him. The thought of that caused her to cringe at her actions from earlier. While he was not warm to her company, he was just a man, who was meeting her for the first time. She made a note to apologize to him during the feast tonight. When the maid began to rub oils into the roots of her hair, her mind began trying to put together Stannis Baratheon.

All the rumors said that he was this cold, lifeless, man, yet she couldn’t really agree as of so far. Of course, she had just met the man, and spent a total of a few minutes before leaving his company. While he did come off a bit cold, there was no really telling until she had spent some time around him. She almost wanted to laugh at that, she was expected to marry him in two days, and move to Storm’s End by week’s end. The idea of marrying him came up again, and while she was afraid of the idea before meeting him, now she was more confident in herself. That she decided is what happens when one listens to gossip, and building up negatives in one’s head, and she thought this would be the last time that happened to her. While all gossip does hold some truth in it, and she was still not entirely sure yet, she was certain that Stannis Baratheon might have been given more doubt than benefit. Yes, he seemed a bit cold, but she would have to make time to truly see if he was made of stone as other would say.

He also wasn’t terrible to look at either, certainly not hideous her mind interjected. That thought caused some warmth to rush her face, as she tried to keep her eyes closed while her hair was being washed. While he had some features that did not favor him, he wasn’t horrible as everyone made him out to be. His eyes though, she had decided that was the one feature of him, that she liked so far.

“My Lady, your hair is done, shall we prepare for your fitting?” He maid asked, drying her hair with a dry rag.

“Yes, send for my mother, she has brought an army of dresses for me apparently.” Janna sighed. The look on the maid’s face showed fear. “Just get one of the guards to fetch her.” She added, much to the relief of the maid.

After being dried off, and fitted in a shift, she was just about halfway combing her hair, when her mother came in, bringing trunks of cloth, and fitters into her chambers.

“Good you’re out, thought you were going to drown yourself in that tub.” Olenna remarked in a seldom voice.

Janna sighed. “You seem to have calmed down.”

“No thanks to you or your brother.” Olenna remarked. “While you were off having your bath, I took to some mid-day food, and now I feel somewhat better after being told by you that you told off the King’s brother.”

“I didn’t say anything to anger him.” Janna stated.

“As far as you know, though I will say if he was truly offended, I don’t think we would still be guests here. Now come, we need to start trying on material for tonight.” Olenna turned to one of the fitters. “You, make yourself useful and start getting that first chest unloaded, I made sure to pack the best in that one.”

The other fitters began unpacking, while Olenna made a show of sitting down, and demanding actions of others in the room.

“Now, Janna, which one do you think will make a better impression tonight.” Olenna asked holding up one material that was bright green with gold trim, and in her other hand a darker green, with gold trim.

“More than likely the darker one mother, you mentioned that the court said that Lord Stannis looked unpleased with Mace’s clothes upon our arrival today, and the brighter one reflects that too much.” Janna thought aloud.

Olenna chuckled. “Trust me I agree with the boy, Mace looked like a damn jester today. He will not be wearing any sort of ridiculousness tonight, I can assure you.”

Good, Janna thought, as the fitters began dressing her in the gown for the feast, the last thing she wanted was more reasons to create tension between her and Lord Stannis

* * *

She entered the main hall with her brother and mother, and after the announcement of their arrival, all eyes seemed to fix on her. There were many familiar faces she had noticed, and many faces of Reach Lord’s families that she had not seen in some time. Her mother mentioned that many of the Storm Lords were going to be arriving tomorrow, and some Westernlands Lords as well. Lord Tywin was not said to becoming, as he had much to do, and the fact that he had endured a wedding not to long ago in the capital. Janna had to admit that the Queen had done a splendid job with the setting up with the feast, and everything in the hall looked grand, and majestic. It almost seemed out of one her fairy tales, that she loved growing up, that was until her mother drew her attention back down towards the Lord Hand.

“Greetings My Lord, and Ladies Tyrell, I do hope your accommodations are to your liking.” Lord Arryn offered.

“They’ll due, but I couldn’t imagine living in them for long, too much red if you ask me.” Her mother stated, not caring all too much. “If it is alright with you, I wish to sit down and actually enjoy a feast without having to be asked a million questions. Mace, come, I don’t need you blabbering off in front of Lord Arryn.” Her mother moved towards her delegated spot in the high table, with Mace sulking behind her.

Janna realized that, once again, her mother left her alone with a stranger.

“A strong woman, your mother is My Lady.” Lord Arryn said shaking his head.

“She most certainly is My Lord, though I do agree with her somewhat. The trip has left me quite hungry, and while I would love to make conversation with Her Grace, it seems she is busy with other company.” Janna remarked, noting that Cersei Lannister was sitting far away from her mother, and by her own ladies.

Lord Arryn nodded, “Certainly My Lady, this is all for your celebration after all, ah Lord Stannis, there you are, I almost feared you wouldn’t show for this occasion.” The Lord Hand remarked looking behind her.

Janna felt her heart skip a beat, as she turned to face the Lord. To his credit, the first thing she noticed was that he was freshly shaved, though the same frown edged its way across his face.

“It would have been rude of me not to make my presence here Lord Arryn, though I don’t see the point of this feast, if there is to be another soon.” Lord Stannis said, not really taking his eyes off her.

“Come now My Lord, this is a time of celebration, a nice calm before having to move everything back to Storm’s End.” Lord Arryn said.

“Trust me Lord Hand, I will calm once I return to Storm’s End.” Stannis remarked.

Janna wanted to laugh at that, as she was sure that Lord Stannis couldn’t be ‘calm’ anywhere. Lord Arryn went on about something, and Lord Stannis would offer remarks back, but to be honest she was not really paying attention. Her eyes went to Lord Stannis’s outfit, a mostly dark grey with yellow, a staple of his house’s colors, with a golden stag pinned to his chest.

“Enough of business, My Lord, please take a seat, enjoy yourself this evening.” Lord Arryn started to move towards an empty spot for himself.

Janna noticed that Lord Stannis was staring at her, and she found herself staring back. Not that he was being rude or anything, she was sure that he had no idea of what to do in that moment. 

“Shall we, My Lord?” Janna asked motioning to the spot reserved for them, in front of all the hall.

He nodded, and thankfully headed towards the table, without addressing her behavior from earlier. Janna met the gaze of those around her and spotted some at least friendly faces within the crowd. Lord Ashford had brought his family to attend the wedding, and she remembered the fond memories she had when his son was fostering at Highgarden when she was growing up. Her eyes went along, until she saw that House Florent was also present, and giving her a stare that was anything but friendly. She had always dislike the Florent’s, who would only turn their noses towards her family whenever the could. She tried her best to just ignore their glares, as a servant pulled out the chair that was meant for her, and soon she was presented with all kinds of manner of food. Once everything she ever thought was possible was shown to her, she was finally left to enjoy it, and glanced at Lord Stannis, to see what he had decided to have. To his credit, he had a fair amount of food before him, but she noticed that he wasn't drinking wine, like most of those around them. He seemed to be preferring water.

“Lord Stannis.” She began after what felt like a life time, as Lord Stannis turned his gaze to her. “I wish to offer a sincere apology for the way I talked to you this afternoon. It was not fair to bear you the subject of gossip, and I hope that I did not offend you in anyway.” She hoped that sounded right, as she had been preparing those sentences for the last hour.

Lord Stannis remained silent for a bit, before closing his eyes, and reopening them slowly. “You are forgiven My Lady, please speak of it no more.”

That was it, she thought? Well that was the course of action that she was hoping would take place, but not at such a pace.

“I must offer you an apology as well.” Lord Stannis commented.

This derailed her trail of thought. “For what My Lord?” She answered at last, after realizing what the Baratheon had just said.

“You mentioned that I seemed unwelcomed to your company earlier, that was my intent, so I am sorry if I came off that way to you.” He said as if he was struggling to get the words out.

Janna paused, as she was not sure what to say, so she decided to go for the best solution. “I accept your apology My Lord.”

They ate in silence while conversations carried on in the great hall, with musicians playing their part in the background. She kept trying to think of topics that Lord Stannis might be open to discussing but found that most of them may just get a nod, or a small response. After a sip of wine, she found some courage to try and engage Lord Stannis.

“My Lord, may I ask you about Strom’s End?” She asked.

This caused the Lord to stop staring into his cup and, turn to look at her. He looked like young Garlan being caught sneaking sweets out of the kitchen “My Lady?”

“Storm’s End, I was wondering what it was like, seeing as it is soon to be the place, I call home.” She went on, feeling as though this may have been the wrong point of conversation to take.

To her surprise, Lord Stannis seemed to relax physically, instead of putting on a scowl like he did. He looked off into the distance for a bit, before turning his attention back to her. “Storm’s End is unlike any other place in Westeros My Lady, more pleasant than King’s Landing I can assure you.”

Janna was taken aback, this had to be the first time he had expressed interest in a topic since meeting her. “Oh, I heard that is quite impressive, and that it sits overlooking the bay.”

“It does.” He offered. “Due to it’s position, there is constantly storms that pass over it, hence the name. Though the weather isn’t always like that, for there would be no keep if it rained there all the time.”

“I could imagine not My Lord.” Janna said, she felt like this was going somewhere in a sense, and it was something Lord Stannis seemed to be open to talk about. “I known that the Stormlands are vastly different than the Reach, though they are not so far apart-“

Her talk was interrupted by a sound of shouting, and the entrance of a party of people making their way into the hall. At the fore front of the party was Barristan Selmy, dressed in his King’s guard armor. Janna had seen the knight a handful of times over her lifetime, and the grey knight was easily distinguishable. Though her eyes fell at the figure beside Ser Selmy, who towered over the knight, and looked angry at the feast around him. Janna had never seen a man like the one shouting at the top of his lungs, he was something out a fairytale. His hair was thick and black, and ran down to his shoulders, and he was built like a giant. The beard that was present on his face was trimmed and styled, that screamed that it was taken care of by many. The man was simply handsome in every aspect a man could hope to achieve. It occurred to her that on top of this man’s head, sat a crown with stag antlers.

The man before her, was the King, Robert Baratheon the first.

“What is the meaning of this!” Robert Baratheon shouted.

Janna saw Lord Arryn bolt from his spot at the table, never seeing a man at that age move so fast. Lord Stannis rose to his feet, and she felt compelled to do the same. King Robert looked around and his eyes swept over everyone at the table and back to the Lord Hand, who was putting a hand on the King’s shoulder. Janna couldn’t make out what the Lord Hand was saying, but the Baratheon King made his figure rise up. “All of you are guilty of treason!”

Janna froze, and felt the air of the hall drop dead, as everyone looked around as they heard the king make such a proclamation.

“Treason, of not waiting for your King to get back before starting the festivities. Bring me a drink!” A servant running appeared, and delivered the King a cup, that sloshed a bit revealing wine. The Baratheon King brought the cup to his lips, and threw his head back, finishing the wine in one go. “That’s better, alright I found it in my graces to pardon you all, CARRY ON!” He shouted with a laugh, as the rest of the hall began laughing, with nervousness still in the air.

Janna felt her heart began beating again, as the King went over to the Queen, who looked like she wanted to disappear, as the King went over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The wine before Her Grace, was snatched up, and the King finished it off as well, before going to her family. Mace stood up and offered his curtsies, as the King made his way to them, and mother started to rise, but the King made a motion with his hands, causing her to stay seated. Mace started to say something else as the King all but patted his shoulder, and Janna could tell that the force caused some discomfort to Mace, but he was able to hide his displeasure until the King went away. It wasn’t until he was right in front of them, that Janna realized that Robert Baratheon was speaking to her.

“Lady Tyrell, it is so nice to finally have you here at the Red Keep, for this glorious occasion” The King slurred. 

Janna could tell by the smell of him, which reeked of wine, that The King had been drinking for quite some time today. Though she kept herself composed, she thought that it was quite improper for someone to show up already intoxicated, and very early in the evening.

“It is nice to be here by you request, Your Grace, and I thank you for making this alliance happen, and I hope it benefits the Kingdoms under you reign.” Janna offered.

“Ha, such a respectable lass this one.” King Robert chuckled, causing Janna to bite back, she was a woman of eight, and ten years, not a ‘lass’. “And a pretty one at that.”

The King turned to his brother. “Well Stannis looks like things turned out for the better, eh? Has the Tyrells been driving ya mad yet?”

Janna looked at Lord Stannis, who, looked like he was ready to hit the King. “The Tyrells have only been here a few hours Your Grace, and so far, they haven't complained none.” He finally said.

“Everything has been splendid so far Your Grace, and Lord Stannis has been very gracious to us so far.” Janna said cutting in.

“Gracious? I don’t believe that My Lady until I see it. Stannis here is a miserable bastard, and you’ll see it soon enough. Now if you too excuse me, there is a feast that needs me.” King Robert went away before adding. “Such a shame to waste a beauty on the likes of him.”

Janna stood there not really knowing what to say, as the King just insulted his brother. It was clear that the King was apparently under the influence of wine, but still, the way he was so casual about, made her upset. Lord Stannis sat back down, and after she was done staring down the back of the King’s head, she decided to sit as well. They sat there in silence while the King made his way to the spot that was meant for him to sit. She really didn’t know what to do at that point, as she felt her conversation with Lord Stannis had no hope of going on. She looked at Lord Stannis, who at least began sipping from his cup again, as his eyes kept looking at the King.

Janna felt her stomach twist at the King’s words. While she had been no saint when it came to observing people’s flaws, and traits, she would never bring it up in front of them, as the King just did.

“I am sorry My Lady.” Lord Stannis’s voice caused her to look at him.

“My Lord?” She asked.

“I am sorry, for the manner the King had spoken to you.” He said again.

Me? He may have not really addressed me properly, but it was him that the King insulted. “My Lord, in all fairness, the King insulted you, and only me in a slight degree, why apologize.” She couldn’t believe she had just said those words.

Lord Stannis looked taken aback but regained himself. “You need not to worry about what the King says of me My Lady, at this point that is one of the finer phrases he has given me.” She was sure he didn’t mean for her to hear that last part, but she heard.

She looked back over to see the Queen talking to the King, causing the King’s expression to become sour, before ordering more wine to be brought to him. Janna noticed all the ladies, both high, and low born, stared at the King like he was most valuable piece of jewelry that they ever had seen. Yes, she would admit that the King was handsome beyond measure, but something was off about him, she felt.

Then it occurred to her that some of the rumors regarding Lord Stannis made more sense now. Looking at the two brothers, she could she how some would call Lord Stannis ugly, while his brother was present. Though she felt that wouldn’t be fair, as one couldn’t even fairly compare the two of them.

“He still shouldn’t have done it My Lord.” Janna remarked.

Lord Stannis sat there and nodded in response eventually.

Janna sighed and turned back to Lord Stannis. “My Lord, may I ask you a question?”

“Yes, My Lady?” Lord Stannis asked.

“We are to be married soon My Lord, and I know that you don’t hold great love for my house. At this point I don’t blame you for not being excited for this match, as any person in your position would be. I just wanted to know if you are still willing to marry me My Lord.” Janna didn’t know where that came from, but she felt she should ask it of him. While her mother had told her that if she felt it, that their marriage would be called off, if she felt that Lord Stannis was a threat. Though the idea of asking him this had been toying in her mind throughout the feast.

To her credit, Lord Stannis looked unfazed by her question. “My Lady, my brother, His Grace, has given me a duty to marry you. I am willing to do my duty to the benefit of My House, and My King.”

She thought that was probably going to be the only answer that she was going to get out of him, so she dropped the question at that. Her eyes went over to the Queen, who had stood up and started to make her way out of the hall, as the King looked none to pleased. Lord Arryn looked worried, and went over, only to be batted away.

“Why though?” Janna thought allowed.

Lord Stannis cleared his throat. “Excuse me?”

Janna jumped, as she realized her words had escaped her mouth. “Sorry My Lord, that was not meant to be spoken.”

Lord Stannis sat there, and thankfully moved on to studying his cup, as the feast went on for quite some time. While the one Baratheon remained silent, the other was making his joy known to all those around him. He was partaking more of his cups, and Janna thought he was causing a scene. The look on her mother’s face made her want to go over and leave but doing so would be rude. Her plate was replenished with some sweets, and Janna couldn’t find it in herself to even touch them. Lord Stannis didn’t even entertain the servant for sweets as he kept to himself during the ongoing event. Janna wanted to leave now, as she felt the mood had shifted into a position that she didn’t think could be pursued anymore. Olenna stood up, prompting Mace to stand up as well, and her mother made some words towards the King, who by some interruption by Lord Arryn, granted them to an absence.

Her mother came over to her and whispered in her ear. “I am tired of all of this, and by the looks of it, the King is getting to much into the celebration. Come now Janna.”

“In a moment mother, I am going to ask if Lord Stannis will escort me back.” Janna felt that it was only fair. If she was going to not be at their welcome feast, then Lord Stannis shouldn’t have to be either.

Her mother drew back. “If you wish my dear, come Mace, I am growing tired, and it was hell on the road today.”

With her family out of the hall, Janna turned to Lord Stannis, and placed a hand on his arm. “My Lord, may I ask you to escort me back to my chambers?”

She could swear she saw a tint of red appear on the Baratheon, but he stood up before she got a real good look of him. “Of course, My Lady.” He said offering his arm.

While she went to accept it, King Robert made a call at them. “Leaving so soon My Lady? The night isn’t far too gone yet.”

Janna offered a practiced smile. “I am afraid so Your Grace, I feel tired after all the travels, and wish to rest before having to travel more later.”

The response gained a few chuckles, as she hoped it would, and the King surrendered a few as well. “Very well My Lady, and have no fear with your escort, Stannis will keep you honor intact!”

Before she felt words coming to bite back at the King, Lord Stannis made himself present, and she took his arm and the two of them left the hall, followed by the King’s laughter. Lord Stannis was stiff, but much like earlier, he kept the pace as to not to drag her along. When they were well out of ear shot of most, Janna released a sigh that she had been holding in.

“Is he usually like that, His Grace?” She asked.

“Usually he’s more relaxed with his tongue, tonight he hasn’t been in deep in his cups yet.” Lord Stannis said.

Janna was impressed with Lord Stannis’s honest remark and was glad that he answered truthfully. They were in front of her chamber door soon, and Janna turned to look up Lord Stannis. “Thank you, My Lord, and thank you for being honest with me this evening.”

Lord Stannis offered a nod.

“I am afraid with all that is being prepared I will not see you again until our wedding, so I must bid you good faith until the time, good night My Lord.” She offered, feeling a bit awkward.

“Good night My Lady.” Lord Stannis said, before she went inside.

Janna went to her quarters and began to loosen her hair. One of her hand maidens came in and started to prepare her for her night’s rest. The next few days would mean she will be married and off to a new keep, though so far, that seemed more pleasant than staying in King’s Landing, and the company that lived here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be the wedding, and mostly Stannis pov, and then the next chapter will be the bedding from both Stannis, and Janna povs. The wedding chapter will be a bit long, while the bedding chapter will be shorter.


	5. A Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years to you all!  
> Sorry for the delay of this chapter, as the holidays have been busy for me.
> 
> Thank you to all who have a left a comment and a kudos thus far, I really appreciate it. Once again I do not own either Game of thrones, or the novel series A Song of Fire and Ice by George R.R. Martin. This is a work of fiction, by a fan, whos been meaning to write this idea out for quite some time.
> 
> Comments and criticism are welcome, and thank you for taking the time to read my story.

Stannis III

 

Work, work had kept him at a distance thankfully from all that threaten to tear down his mentality. Today however, he was going to be the center of the storm of activity, that had thrown the capital into a festival. He looked over himself in the mirror, and while he held no high standard for fashion, he thought he had been giving a decent attire that was required for such an event. He made sure that he had his Stag pin, that his father gave him, present on his chest. There were very few things that he cared to put the effort to wear in this world, but the pin he always took pride in. His thoughts turned to the day that took place after the welcome feast.

Yesterday had been a complete debacle, if he had a say, and Robert had truly out done himself this time. While the Storm Lords made their way to the capital, it was discovered that, good King Robert had made his way into the bed with Lady Delena Florent during the night if the welcome feast. Stannis wanted to shout out him, and Lord Arryn was equal parts furious, though Robert acted like nothing terrible had been committed. Of course, Lord Florent’s brother didn’t raise any complaints, with their family in the capital, but it was clear that the man was also upset with the King. Lord Arryn began preparing for the Lady Florent to be married to a respectable Lord, or Knight, and He was left trying to find some composition that could be offered to House Florent. Stannis had to admit that he was kind of relieved that Robert had chosen the welcome feast to do something this asinine, and Lord Arryn made a promise to keep a stern eye on Robert throughout the wedding today.

Stannis took one more look out the window, as he felt a weight was on his shoulder. This was an important day for not only himself, but the future of his house. His father and mother always made if clear that his marriage would help shape the future of House Baratheon, and now that Robert was in King’s Landing, it was his duty to further the Baratheon’s of Storm’s End. So many actions, and task had kept him busy in the preparation of his return to Storm’s End. At this point, he was looking forward to getting away from the daily life of court, and those in it, and just remain for a time in his family’s home. 

Then again, he wouldn’t be returning alone.

“My Lord.” A timid voice spoke, as a servant entered through the door. “His Grace’s party is ready to depart and has wished for you to accompany them.”

Robert was the last person he wanted to see on this day, but he knew that he couldn’t avoid him forever.

“Tell His Grace I will be with them shortly.” Stannis huffed.

The servant exited the room, leaving him in peace, for what he would assume would be the last time he would be given today. The idea of this seemed unnecessary, and he would have opted to have a small ceremony with none of this flare. Though once again, it was out of his control, and he would have to bear with all the falsehoods of court life. He was at least thankful that Lord Arryn was keeping his guard up today when it came to Robert, so at least nothing on the levels of what occurred the night of the welcome feast could be repeated.

Stannis stop his thoughts and remembered what was happening today. He was to marry and expected to consummate said marriage to Lady Tyrell.

The thought caused him to be overcome with a feeling that he was not exactly sure what to call. While he still had no idea what to make of Lady Tyrell, he couldn’t say that he was unhappy with what he knew so far. While yes, she had been quite rude when he first met her, she at least had the decency to apologize to him for her actions. With what he had been presented thus far, he could say that he had to admire her honesty. While he was unsure if she was, she seemed to up front with her words, if anything compared to her mother, who was already making enemies within the court. Stannis wasn’t sure if he could deal with Lady Tyrell if she became anything like Olenna Tyrell in later years.

Mace Tyrell was even worse though, who seemed to be getting along with Robert. Stannis thought that maybe the two could be friends, if Mace Tyrell wasn’t trying to impress Robert with every sentence. He was the example of a southern Lord, that so many made jests about, and it made Stannis want to hit the fat lord. 

Drawing himself out of the trail of thoughts, Stannis gave himself one last look over, and made sure that he was set and presentable. All eyes would be on him today, and the Lords of the Stormlands would need to know what their future lord will be. While he had been trained under his father, it was Robert who was always expected to be placed in the role, and now it would fall to him.

He was ready, and he wanted to get this event over, and return home, to do the duty that was no his in name.

* * *

“Ah, Stannis about time we got here, thought we would never get through that crowd!” Robert said dismounting off his horse. “They’re a riled-up bunch huh?”

Stannis nodded, while Mace Tyrell dismounted beside Robert.

“They most certainly are Your Grace, but can't you blame them. Today is cause for celebration.” The Tyrell Lord said with a smile on his face.

“Ha, no cause for them celebrate, it’s not them getting married, people will look for any excuse to get away from their shit lives.” Robert grumbled, causing the Tyrell to frown. “Come now, lets head inside before my wife comes and bites my ears off.”

“Your Grace, the wheelhouse isn’t here yet.” Robert’s newest squire pronounced, and for the life of him, Stannis was sure that neither him nor Robert knew the poor boy’s name.

“I said we go in now!” Robert huffed, followed by Ser Jaime and Ser Selmy, which both guards looked worried.

Stannis watched as the wheelhouse, containing the Queen was presenting itself, and decided to wait behind, while Robert and Mace Tyrell bumbled their way inside the Great Sept. It felt rude not to wait for Her Grace, and it also gave him an excuse to not deal with the two men for a small period.

The Queen stepped out once the wheelhouse once it had come to a complete stop, and the Lannister women look non to please that the King was stepping inside the sept around the same moment.

“His Grace did not wait for me?” She asked aloud.

Stannis felt himself step forward. “Apologizes, You Grace, Robert felt the need to get out of the sun, and crowd.”

“Come now Lord Stannis, everyone knows you’re no friend to lying, so might as well not to pretend to be an acquaintance of it today.” Cersei Lannister said looking around as many ladies who had come into the capital descend around her. “Though I do thank you for at least showing an amount of respect My Lord, I believe you are going to be needed inside. Lord Arryn will need all the help he can get with both Robert, and the Tyrells inside there.”

Stannis nodded. “By your leave Your Grace.” He said bowing.

Cersei Lannister smiled. “And to you My Lord, and Lord Stannis. Try to look a tiny bit happy, you are getting married, not executed today.”

He felt his teeth grind, as he turned and left the Queen standing there. So much for showing the proper respect, if his reward was going to be a slight that was equal parts to one of Robert's. The guards by the door made no effort to check him, as he rushed past them and into the entrance of the sept, with Robert nowhere to be found. For a man who makes his presence known to everyone, he was somehow able to disappear without a trace.

“Greetings Lord Stannis, it is an honor to house this marriage within our Great Sept today.” The High Septon said coming forward, like a cat waiting to pounce on a mouse.

The fool must have been waiting by the bloody door, he thought. “High Septon, thank you for the pleasantries.” Stannis found himself saying. 

“I hope you are of good health today, My Lord, not every day that a man weds, well at least that is what is hoped for. I do wish to remind you of the up most importance of the vows during the ceremony. They will help bind your marriage for its entirety.” The High Septon droned on.

Stannis wanted to scoff at that, as if words were the only thing that held actions in place. If that was the case there would be no wars or disputes, so long as everyone said the rights phrase.

“I am prepared, and plan on making no error on my part, I can assure you.” Stannis bit out.

This seemed to please the High Septon. “I am glad to hear that you are prepared for what is to come today, and I shall pray to the Seven that your union is fruitful.”

Stannis nodded, and felt that he couldn’t walk away faster from another person, then he was doing now. The Faith was a subject that didn’t thrill him to dwell on for periods of time, and the sooner he was out of this sept the better.

Lord Arryn was standing a few feet away, and Stannis made his way over to the elderly hand as he was more preferred choice of company at that moment. Robert was also standing there, and thankfully Lord Tyrell was no near to be seen.

“Lord Stannis, glad to see that you haven’t gotten lost among all the commotion.” Lord Arryn began. “Seems that everyone is quite the celebratory mood.”

“I'll be more in the mood celebratory mood, once I get some wine in my hand, by the Gods I hate all this formality.” Robert mumbled.

“Come now Robert, we have done enough of that I think, lets keep all this formal and straight forward.” Lord Arryn reprimanded.

Robert rolled his eyes, “Ah my sweet wife has entered, lets get this over with.” He went over to escort the Lannister Queen into the sept’s hall.

Lord Arryn sighed loudly. “My Lord, I assure you that I will keep him in line tonight.”

“You have said so many times Lord Arryn, and while I do not doubt you capable, I will have to see it to believe.” Stannis huffed. “Apologizes, that was uncalled for.”

“No offense taken, I know that it a task that will take all my attention to uphold, but I will assure you that I will do my best tonight.” Lord Arryn said.

“How did he react to my wish regarding the bedding?” Stannis asked.

“Not to happily I am afraid, and I think he was upset for all the wrong reasons My Lord.” Lord Arryn awkwardly explained, as he always had when having to deal with some of Roberts more morbid actions.

“I will appreciate it Lord Hand.” Stannis said leaving the Lord Hand and headed inside the sept. Robert was making his way back towards the entrance, after abruptly leaving the Queen by herself to sit near the front. Stannis didn’t really pay attention to what Robert mumbled about the Lannister woman, and choose to focus on the Lords coming to give them both greetings. There was as endless amount of them, and Stannis felt slightly overwhelmed by the waves of men, women, and some elders who should have been left in their keeps in his opinion.

It took them what felt like forever to pour into the hall, and Stannis was sure that he had shaken, wished, and talked to well over two hundred people, and felt tired. By the time everyone was settled he wanted to sit, but Robert and he stood there waiting for their names to be called. The course of meeting all those there, Robert had done his part, and passing himself off as a warm, friendly King, making some laugh, and making sure all paid their proper respects. 

Finally, Lord Arryn headed up the rear, making sure all had made their way into the hall.

“Well Robert, Lord Stannis, shall we?” The Lord Hand asked.

Robert bonded ahead of the two, as he kept with the elderly Lord, and made there way down the aisle. Stannis felt all the eyes in the sept on him, and he had to admit, it was an odd sensation. Never had he thought that he would have so many observing him and waiting to see the out come of his actions. The High Septon stood there, and announced their titles to all there, and everyone rose and stood there while the words droned on. With the Septon going on, Stannis eyes went over the rows of Lords and Ladies present, and he spotted Olenna Tyrell in the front, looking about the same as he felt, and wanting this whole ordeal to be over all ready. The High Septon asked Stannis to join him, and Robert made his way to where he would be stationed, as Stannis made his way up the steps of the sept.

The room went silent, and everyone’s attention went to the back, as the High Septon announced for Lady Tyrell to come forward. Stannis felt his heart pounding, and he tore his eyes off the floor in front of him and turned his gaze where everyone else was already look. In the back of the sept stood Mace Tyrell, filling in the role of escort for his late father, and Lady Janna. She was clad in an extravagant dress of white, and green, with golden trim of flower patterns dancing along the seams. The Tyrell cloak of green and gold was on her shoulders, and the tail end of it dragged on the floor. The two of them were making their way towards him he realized, after staggering his gaze after looking at Lady Tyrell. He felt his face grew warm, Lady Tyrell was stunning, and he had to be a fool to say otherwise. While people always praised the Queen for her beauty, Stannis would have to say that in this moment, Lady Tyrell couldn’t even be compared to in same terms. His mind was in a mess, and he tried to pull himself together, he had a duty to preform, and now was not the time to act like this was the first time he was seeing a woman.

Lord Mace presented Lady Janna at the foot of the steps and made his was over to his mother. The High Septon called her forward, and she climb the steps, and stood before him. Stannis couldn’t take his eyes off her, and he was sure that she was starting to dislike his constant gaze, and she wasn’t trying to make eye contact he felt. After some more phrases, the High Septon turned to him, and made him announce his promise to protect, and bound himself to Lady Tyrell for the rest of their days, so the Gods willed it. Stannis said the words with ease, as he had been reciting them for the better half of the morning and knew the importance of their meaning in front of the realm. While he recited it though, Lady Janna kept sneaking glances up at him, and back down to the floor. She then must have gained some courage, as it came time for her to recite her vows, she looked straight up at him. Stannis had to give her some merit, as this was probably just as nerve wracking for her as him, and to her credit, she recited her vows perfectly. Robert came forward, and presented a Baratheon cloak to Stannis, and made some gesture of winking at Lady Tyrell that he didn’t like what so ever but choose to bring it up some time later. Stannis went about removing the Tyrell cloak from her shoulders, and passed it off to Robert, while he took the Baratheon one, and waited for Robert to make his was back down, before bestowing it up Lady Janna.

The High Septon prompted him, and presented the pair as one, and requested that Stannis seal their union with a kiss. This caused him to almost jump, but he avoided that reaction, and started to how best to approach said kiss. The major obstacle that faced him, was their size difference, which was neither of their faults, but still presented an issue. It was an awkward lean in, but he brought his hand up to help guide her face, which she jolted at the contact at his palm touching her. Her flesh was warm and soft, and when he brought his lips to her, he found her lips to be the same degree. He made sure that it was brief, as to not seem indecent, and once he drew away, he was met with an applause by everyone. Lady Janna was flushed in the face, but she didn’t look unhappy with the outcome, and he felt that he had executed everything correctly.

“To the realm I present to you Lord, and Lady Baratheon of Storm’s End!” The High Septon stated.

Stannis wasn’t sure what to do now, and before he had a chance to say anything Robert stepped forward and turned to face the crowd.

“Come now all, there’s a wedding feast, and wine to get to, everyone back to the Red Keep!” The King commanded.

And with that, all feeling that this event was going well, quickly fell away from his mind.

* * *

The feast for the majority, was standard as far as most celebration that Robert loved to hold, and the hall was filled with sounds of the King’s laughter. At the high table, Stannis sat there beside Lady Tyrell watching as the King went on about stories from the rebellion. Lady Tyrell, who was now Lady Baratheon, his Lady wife, sat there looking anxious. They hadn’t shared a word sense their vows, and Stannis was sure that one could carve the silence between them in half. Robert turned to them and called for them to give the first dance as Lord and wife.

“My Lady?” Stannis asked rising and offering his hand to Lady Janna.

With her taking it, he led them to the middle of the floor, waiting for the musicians to begin their tune. When it came to dancing, Stannis had no issue with preforming. While he had no interest in it, he was raised like most Lords, and knew how to preform basic dances that one should be except a Lord to known. He placed his hands in the correct spots, and soon the music began and the two began to sway in time.

“Now My Lord, I did not take you to be a dancer.” Lady Janna finally spoke.

Stannis nodded, and turned both in rhythm. “ I don’t execute my skills much, but my mother sought me to learn like any other Lord.”

She smiled. “Still I am thankfully that you are skilled in some measure, as I am sure I am not making it easy for you, due to how much taller you are than me.”

“It is no issue My Lady.” Stannis began, and he felt he should add something to their conversation, as Lady Janna seemed to be really trying to engage him. He wished not to put on the same misconception that had happen when they first meet. “As a Baratheon, I am have gotten accustomed to being taller than most people.”

He was rewarded for his effort, with a small chuckle. “Well I am grateful for the effort My Lord.”

The music came to an end, and both bowed before Robert who stood with his hands clapping together. While Lord Arryn was present, Robert was still partaking in wine, but so far had kept his pace slow, and respectful.

“Well done Stannis, and Lady Janna, thought that would have been a disaster, but turns out my brother is full of surprises.” He said with laughter. “Now I wish to personally welcome you into the Baratheon line, and wish you fortune as the future Lady of Storm’s End.”

Lady Janna nodded. “Thank you, Your Grace, I only wish to uphold the duty that bears with the role of Lady of Storm’s End.”

An appropriate answer, Stannis thought, but it only gained a laugh from Robert. “You and Stannis will get along nicely, you two will have the politest marriage the Realm will ever see.”

Stannis will have to have words with Robert later, but then Lady Janna stepped in. “It will most certainly be beneficial for us I assure you Your Grace.” She offered with a smile.

The look on Robert’s face was enough to satisfy Stannis as he offered his arm for Lady Janna, and the two went back to their places at the high table. The music began again, as servants brought out the first courses of the feast. Stannis passed on many items, and he noticed that Lady Janna was not partaking in most of the courses as well.

“Is all well, My lady?” He asked.

She fidgeted in her seat, before turning to him. “Sorry, My Lord?”

“You have not taking any food? Have the courses presented displeased you?” He asked.

Lady Janna shook her head. “No, My Lord, I just don’t think I am very much hungry at the moment.”

She then reached out and took a cup containing some wine and began to sip is slowly. Stannis looked up and noticed that Robert had finished off a cup and was starting to have another one poured.

“I do hope that today hasn't been unpleasant for you My Lady.” Stannis finally said.

“No, My Lord, I would say that today has been expected.” She said putting her cup down. “I was impressed with all the details that Her Grace had put into the planning.”

Stannis noted that Her Grace had retired for the evening, citing her pregnancy tiring her from the day’s events. The feast went on, and Robert had been tamed for the most part, but Stannis could tell that his brother was up to his old ways and would eventually start to act up. 

“You don’t drink wine My Lord?” Lady Janna asked.

He looked down at the cup before him and took it in his hand. “I do not take any pleasure in drinking My Lady, not that I dislike the taste of wine, in general I say that most are good, but I have no desire to drink it.” He took a sip of the contents and placed it down. “My father was always stern on drinking wine as a once in a moment, for celebrations, and not making partaking it as a hobby.”

Lady Janna nodded, and sipped her wine till it was finished. “I don’t always partake in wine either My Lord, though it has been known to calm nerves.”

That was an issue that Stannis thought that Robert was taking advantage. While he understood that Robert had lost a great deal during the war, he was using the wrong methods of coping with the lost of his Lady love. The King stood up and looked around as the final course was presented and tossed his cup down on the table and eyed Stannis.

“My Lords, and Ladies, today has been a great day for the Realm, and I thank you all for attending the marriage of my brother, and Lady Janna Tyrell, I mean Baratheon now.” He was meet with applause and cheers. “And now that the night has gotten on, and the vows are said, it is time for my brother and his lady to be bedded!”

Stannis felt his blood boil and stood, but at that point it was to late, as men and ladies rushed their spot. He couldn’t see either Robert or Lady Janna in the sea of people, and soon he found himself being pushed forward by the ladies of court. His doublet was easily torn away, and soon he found himself in a hall heading towards the chambers that were meant to be shared between him and Lady Janna. Apparently, he had been delivered to the room first, and the ladies left him there, in a fit of laughter. When he was left alone, he felt the need to light the room, for it was covered in darkness, apart from the small fire. After a few moments he was able to light a candle by the bed, and the desk when he heard male laughter.

The door flew open, and reveled the men carrying Lady Janna, who was stripped down to nothing and placed on the bed.

Robert was the last to leave and turned to them. “Have a good time now, show her what Baratheon’s are made of!”

Stannis wanted to pursue but the sound of crying brought his attention to the bed, where Lady Janna had taken the covers and wrapped them around herself. She was upset, and Stannis had no idea on what to next. He was left in a room, with a naked women that he was supposed to consummate their marriage, and she was crying.


	6. A Union

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who have comment, or left a Kudos on my work thus far, it really means the world to me. 
> 
> I do not own either Game of thrones, or the novel series A Song of Fire and Ice by George R.R. Martin. This is a work of fiction, by a fan, whos been meaning to write this idea out for quite some time.
> 
> Comments and criticism are welcome, and thank you for taking the time to read my story.

Janna IV

 

She felt sick to her core, as she sat on the bed hoping to dissolve into the sheets, and never see anyone ever again. All her life, and the experience of seeing a bedding first hand at several marriages, had taught her that this was tradition. It was different however being the center of one, she found out. All those hands, touching her, clawing at her, and groping was all too much. She had never been touched by that many people, and never had she been touched in a way that would imply what the men were remarking about.

All their eyes were on her bare body, she had never been exposed like, and she hated every second of it. The moment they dropped her off, she tried to gather all that she could, to cover herself. Her whole body was shaking, and only then did she realize that she was not alone in the room. Her eyes began to water, as she looked up to see Lord Stannis charging towards the door. The whole situation came back to her, and the purpose of the treatment caused by the men of court reminded her that this was in fact the bedding.

She had known that her wedding would conclude with this consummation, and while she had prepared herself, she was not ready. Her fear began overtaking her, and now she felt tears failing down her cheeks, as she sat there, scared and exposed.

“My Lady?” Lord Stannis’s voice called out.

His voice didn’t sound of anger, but the tone wasn’t concern either. She glanced up, and saw the Lord standing there by the door. While the men had made quick work of her gown, that was crafted for hours, it appeared that the ladies of court only managed to remove Lord Stannis’s upper wardrobe. She realized that she had made no response and her body reacted by tightening the covers around her, in the hopes of shielding herself from his gaze.

He stepped forward. “My Lady, did one of those Lords do wrong to you? If so, I will…”

“They all did!” Janna shouted, feeling her frustrations boil up to the point of her self-control snapping. “They all did, they all touched me, they all put their hands on me in ways that were uncalled for!”

Lord Stannis looked taken aback as he stopped just short of the foot of the bed. Janna felt herself calm for a moment, she didn’t mean to snap at him for he himself was not one of those stripping her down and making her feel shameful.

She felt another round of tears began to form in her eyes. “ I am sorry My Lord, no one man did me harm, I just felt overwhelmed.”

His approached was slow, but he made his way to the edge of the bed, and sat down, keeping his distance. He didn’t say anything besides wiping his face with the palm of his hand. His eyes showed that he was frustrated. “I am sorry that you had to go through that My Lady, I had discussed with both His Grace, and Lord Arryn to not included the bedding ceremony before hand.”

This was a surprise to her, while she had expected the ceremony, she was not sure why Lord Stannis wouldn’t want it to take place. 

She sniffled. “Why?”

Lord Stannis looked at her, and his eyes she felt revealed that he was being genuine. “It is an unnecessary ceremony, and one that is unseemly. I don’t see rhyme nor reason that both a bride and groom of wedding should be disrobed before the public.”

“It is tradition though My Lord. Most men I feel don’t mind it all.” Janna felt herself saying.

He grunted at that. “Still, I see no need for it, and as far as the results go, I can see that it doesn’t leave the most positive impact on the bride in the situation.” He said as if he was talking about standard facts of shipping tactics.

Janna felt her tears began to stop and brought up the covers to dry her face. “I never had that many hands upon me before My Lord, nor have I been disrobed in the presence of others. I felt so, exposed.”

Lord Stannis adverted his eyes from her, as if he could trigger another round of tears just by looking at her. “If you wish, I can talk to His Grace, and make the Lords who made you feel so apologize.”

“That won’t be needed My Lord, though I appreciate your concern.” Janna felt like Lord Stannis meant what he said, and while she would like for every male in the hall to apologize, it would only cause a stir, and probably bring mockery towards herself.

“It is my concern, we are married now, and from this day forward your well-being is a part of responsibility. As the Lord of Storm’s End, it is my duty.” Lord Stannis stated, and after several long moments of silence, he stood up from where he was sitting. “My Lady, I do not wish to remind you of what is expected of us on this night, but if you wish, we do not have to.”  
Janna felt shocked with his position. “My Lord, people are expecting us to complete this marriage, and waiting probably outside .”

“I do not think there is anyone outside our door, My Lady, last I saw, all the men were making there way back to the hall, to drink some more.” Lord Stannis said. “And I while I understand what is expected of us, I will not have you under more duress than you already are.”

She felt herself grow warm and shuffled a bit in her position. “My Lord, I am not in such a state where I cannot preform my duty, and I need not remind you that evidence is needed to support our union to the court in the morning.”

“Another distasteful act.” Lord Stannis mumbled.

“The matter, My Lord, is people will talk if there is no proof, and I wish to solidify this union, if you will have me.” She felt herself say, while the tale end of her sentence found her voice strain.

Lord Stannis made no move or effort to reply, till he sat back down on the bed. “My Lady, if you wish you don’t have to, there is no pressure.”

“Yes, you are correct…” She bit her lip, not knowing what to say.

The Baratheon let out a tired sigh. “It is said that it will hurt.”

Janna felt herself laugh. “Mother says that’s because Lords don’t know how to treat maidens.” Her mother had been no stranger when it came to the subject of what occurs between a man and women, while in bed. While Janna had wished her mother was a bit discrete in some details, mostly ones involving how her father had fallen for Olenna, she was grateful for her mother’s bluntness.

Lord Stannis looked shock, or at least as much shocked as Janna could tell.

“My Lord, I know that most are taught by masters, and septs, but I’ve come to understand that there is a lot on the subject that is misunderstood.” Janna said gaining some confidence.

He nodded, but still made no effort to move, and Janna wasn’t quite sure what the matter was. Her mother gave her the advice of not letting Lord Stannis rush things, and potentially harming her, but she really had no clue of what to do. Her sept had taught her that a Lord knows what to do, and lay back, and let him lead so that it would be over, yet Lord Stannis sat there, barely looking at her.

“My Lord?” She felt herself finally say.

“My Lady?” He countered back.

She frowned, sensing something in the Lord’s voice. “Is there an issue?”

A scowl flashed across his face. “No, My Lady there is not.” He stood back up, and before she realized what was happening, Lord Stannis had removed his trousers and was now back on the edge of the bed in his small clothes. Janna felt herself grow warm in the face, as the man before her sat there, looking at her. 

“My Lady, while I understand that you may be uncomfortable, I do believe this will go easier if you are not buried underneath the covers.” He said, and Janna could tell that he was nervous in his tone.

It took some personal courage from within, but she began letting the covers that she had found shelter in unravel. Once again, her body was exposed before a man that she was not familiar with, and the need to shield herself rose, but she fought the urge. She looked at Lord Stannis again, and she was meet with his gaze glued to her bare body. While she had seen looks from men growing up, and after a while understanding their intent, she never thought she be alone with a man with the burning intent in his eyes as she did now. Her mind began racing and she started to lay back down on the bed and waited for Lord Stannis to act. Thankfully he didn’t take long, and after a bit more shuffling, she knew that he was a bare as her now. The contact of his hand on her, as he touched legs, caused her to yelp. He drew back instantly.

“I am sorry My Lord, you startled me.” She found herself sounding sheepish.

“Apologizes My Lady.” He grounded out, and once again he was going about the way he was before. “I will not drag this further out than it needs to be.”

It seemed that he wanted to get this over with, and she would be compelled to agree if it didn’t mean the pain would be greater than it needed to be. “Perhaps My Lord, you could take it a bit slower.”

He looked baffled by her words. “My Lady?”

“Maybe we could perhaps, kiss?” Janna felt like a child saying those words, but her mother had offered advice on how to become more comfortable in the act, and she told Janna that it helped with her first time.

Lord Stannis looked confused, but in an instant, he was hovering over her, and brought his lips to her in a fast peck. Janna didn’t realize it until after it was done and felt annoyed, surely it was not unpleasant to kiss her.

“A bit longer My Lord.” Janna said stopping Lord Stannis from reeling back, with her hand finding it's way to his face. Her touch seemed to make the man more uncomfortable, but she made it no concern of hers, as she brought her lips to his. She made sure to make it last a little longer, and to tell the truth, it wasn’t unpleasant. His lips were warm, and a bit dry, but the act surged heat through her, in a feeling she couldn’t describe. Once their lips parted, she found herself bringing them back again, and again. Throughout her actions, she could sense that Lord Stannis was relaxing and soon his body began to rest on top of her. Their bodies were touching, and Janna never felt so warm in her life as she did then, and she was not as afraid about the consummation now.

Lord Stannis broke her chain of kissing, and prompt himself up. Some part of her was satisfied with the look on his face, as if for the first time he was at ease instead of the constant hard look he parades around. His eyes bore into her, in some innocent yet dark sense, where the blue and black mix together. She felt he wanted to ask if it was okay to proceed, and with a silent nod, she gave him permission.

What occurred next was nothing like what she had been taught. She would be lying if she said that it was painless, but overall it was nothing like the horror that the septs made it up to be. Towards the end, she would dare say that she could take pleasure in the act. 

Her mind was still in a fog, when Lord Stannis rolled off from her, and laid there, panting. “I hope….that….wasn’t….”

“It wasn’t, it felt…” She stopped herself, as she didn’t know how he would react to such a confession. Ladies were taught that is was wrong to take pleasure in such acts and didn’t wish to make an impression of being wanton. “There was some pain, but it was not all bad, My Lord.”

He closed his eyes, and his breathing began to subside to a steady rhythm, and soon the pair laid there in silence. Janna began feeling sleep descend upon her, when Lord Stannis rustled his way out of the bed.

“Are you taking your leave?” She asked.

He stopped and turned back to her. “Is there an issue with my leaving?

Janna didn’t know why it bothered her that he wanted to leave, yet a part of her wanted him to stay. 

“People will talk if we don’t stay in the same chamber for at least till morning, My Lord.” Her mind made sense of the sentence, but she hoped that the Lord would find her true meaning to her words.

His body expressed that he was debating his options and found his way back to the bed and laying down beside her again. Janna counted the small victory in her mind and found peace as she drifted off to sleep. While she had her fears and concerns, she was starting to believe that she could handle this marriage between her and Lord Baratheon. He was a bit ruff and cold, and he didn’t seem to be all that joyful, he at least seemed to take some pleasure with her despite his wanting to leave. It wasn’t going to be easy, and she knew that it would take time for Lord Stannis to warm up to her, but she would put for the effort, and only hoped that he would do the same. In the next days she would be leaving her family and the capital to travel to Storm’s End and start her life as the Lady of the keep.


	7. A Road Less Traveled On.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay of this Chapter, the month of January proved to be a bit crazy, but I have settled down, and gotten back to this work. I would like to thank everyone who has left a comment, a kudos and advice thus far, I really am thankful for your words and hope you enjoy the rest of my work.
> 
> I do not own either Game of thrones, or the novel series A Song of Fire and Ice by George R.R. Martin. This is a work of fiction, by a fan, whos been meaning to write this idea out for quite some time.
> 
> Comments and criticism are welcome, and thank you for taking the time to read my story.

Stannis IV

 

He was finally leaving this forsaken place, and soon he would be home, to carry out the duty that he had been preparing for, despite being a second son. He carried out the proper instructions, and he was ready to depart with the little of his own household that he had brought to King’s Landing.

His new Lady wife however, seemed to have assembled her own personal caravan to depart.

He had known that she would be packing up, to move to the keep for the rest of her life as his wife, but surly a Lady didn’t require that much that added up to the number of wagons that were to follow them. Along with her own belongings, he had to consider the two others that would be joining Lady Janna. He had understood that Lady Janna was bringing both Lady Crane, and Lady Cuy, of Sunhouse. Lord Arryn had mentioned that both ladies were friends of his Lady wife and had been requested to accompany her on her move to Storm’s End. Lady Crane, being the daughter of the Master of arms of Highgarden, had known Lady Janna for years, as the two grew up together. Lady Cuy, and the rest of her house, have had strong ties to House Crane, and so the trio of women got along as well as he suspected women to do so. The plan, put together by the Lord Hand, was to have both ladies not only be a part of his Lady wife’s new court in the Stormlands, but also that one day find both Storm Lords to marry. Lord Arryn made it all sound like strategy, and while Stannis agreed that it would help strengthen the ties between the two regions of the realm, he was not agreeing with the amount of added hassle it was now causing for his return home.

If he had it done the way he wanted, he would have gone by boat, and be within a short amount of time being home, now though, he would have to travel by road, and in a manner that would be a physical grind.

Though he had to think of others, and not just himself anymore. His Lady Wife was now under his protection, and her needs and household guest were now by law, his as well. His Lady Wife for the most part, was agreeable to him so far. He wouldn’t truly know how she would turn out until she was at Storm’s End and left to do her duties, but so far, he couldn’t say that he was disappointed with the match. Despite her being a Tyrell, she didn’t seem to share her brother’s taste of overly fancy garb and overall flash. At least that was a positive, he stored in his mind. Thoughts on his Lady Wife began to take an indecent turn, and he quickly shoved them far out of his mind. The night of his wedding was, to him, pleasurable. He could easily understand how some men could fall into the indulgence of the act, as he himself had fought the urge the morning when he woke. At first, he had been startled when woke, having the events of the previous day flood into his mind all at once. The other subject of his startle had been the women, who was pressing into his side. The site of her made him want to wake her and ask if she was well enough to be bedded, though he stopped himself. She was a Lady, not one of the whores that Robert enjoyed keeping around, and he reminded himself that she should be treated as such for her position. He quietly left the bed, without disturbing her, and made his way to his chamber to prepare for the rest of the day.

The day after his wedding had been uneventful and given him time to oversee the packing up of what little he had. He had been named the Master of Ships, by Robert no less, and he was sure that it was intended as slight in some way, as he never had expressed a passion for sailing, but he would do his best at the position. Though he was a member of the small council, he intended to stay away from the court as much as possible. He would have to come back to the Red Keep from time to time, but he was sure he could operate his position from Storm’s End. He and Lord Arryn had discussed expanding the docks of Storm’s End, and help build up the royal fleet, so he was sure he could avoid King’s Landing for the foreseeable future.

Robert had made a fuss with all that was going on, and decided to take Mace Tyrell, and some other Lords out for a hunt. So, with just the Lord Hand, and Olenna Tyrell, He departed with his new wife, and the household guests she was bringing with her. He witnessed a teary good by between the Tyrell women, and once Lady Janna left her mother, Olenna gave him a look that was all to threatening for his liking. He chooses to ignore it and mounted his horse, while the ladies entered the wheelhouse, and once everyone was ready, they departed. Stannis wanted to ride through both day and night to reach Storm’s End, but he knew that was unlikely, and when the sun dipped down on the first day of travel, they stopped for camp.

A makeshift table was made up, and the cooks brought along began making the night’s meal, and which Stannis was thankful. Traveling always seemed to take a toll on him, and he looked forward to meal. He stared at the place that was his to be seat for the evening, when the sound of laughter caught his ear. He looked up to see Lady Janna, accompanied by both Lady Crane, and Lady Cuy, who seemed to be in deep conversation, and a pleasant one at that. They all stop once they noticed him staring, and two ladies bid him the proper curtsies, leaving him in the presence of his Lady Wife.

“My Lord.” She offered.

He felt himself grow stiff, though he couldn’t understand why. “My Lady, the meal will be served shortly.”

“Wonderful, I been stalled up in that wheelhouse all day, I almost forgot how hungry I was until I stepped out.” She stated moving towards the seat besides his.  
Instinct took over, and he went over and pulled her chair out, as he was raised to do. She took the chair and settled herself, as he took his seat.

“It’s nice to get out of the city, if I am to be honest. I don’t think I could breath that air for another day.” She said.

Stannis began to nod but felt he should say something. “I find the open air much more agreeable. The air in King’s Landing is indeed foul. I hope that your company is finding the travel well.”

“Oh, they are complaining, but it is the usual for ladies to do so My Lord, but they will adjust. We still have a long road to go.” Janna sighed. “Has King’s Landing been the farthest you’ve been from Storm’s End, My Lord?”

“No.” He said. “Dragonstone by measure is the farthest I’ve been.” 

He could tell his answer made her uncomfortable. “Ah, I see.”

“Have I offended you?” He had no idea why he asked that, but a part of him wanted to know.

“I, you haven’t My Lord, I have only heard that…” She didn’t finish her sentence.

“Heard what My Lady.” He asked.

“I just know that Dragonstone is not a pleasant point of conversation when it comes to you. I have heard that King Robert wished to grant it to you, and some say it would have been a farce.” She finished.

Stannis felt his teeth grind together. “ Yes, that was true, but Lord Arryn gave my brother wise council, and that was avoided.”

The Lady didn’t say anything for the moment, but then brought her eyes back to him. “I am sorry My Lord, I can tell that I have overstepped my bonds.”

“You have not, but you do speak of some truth that regards me. I did not enjoy the idea of being the Lord of the Dragonstone, and I think that anyone wouldn’t want that position, especially in these times.” Stannis sighed. “The place is grim.”

Lady Janna eased a bit. “What was it like, apart from being grim? I have heard so much of the keep, and I know that it holds great importance in the realm’s history.”

“I did not spend to much time there, and I left as soon as I saw the occupants had fled.” Stannis mentioned. “The keep was dark and fierce, and like I said, grim.”

The notion the swept over Lady Janna, seemed to say that she wanted to ask a question, but was to afraid. Was he really that hard to talk to? He would have no more of this, as they are married, and should communicate openly.

“Is there something on your mind, My Lady.” He asked.

“Its something I am not sure I should ask you My Lord, I do not wish to bring up unpleasantries before the meal.” She offered in a practiced voice that sounded all to Cersei Lannister.

Stannis didn’t like that response, and he wouldn’t have his Lady Wife acting as if he would be upset with simply question. “My Lady, if there is something you wish to ask me, then do so, I am can bare conversation.”

She looked uncertain, and then closed her eyes, before opening them with a sigh accompany them. “My Lord, I know that you were sent to Dragonstone to deal with the remaining Targaryen’s. I wonder, if you had gotten there in time, what would you have done with them.”

That was a question he was not prepared for, and it certainly was not one he was wanting to dwell on. Ever since the sack of King’s Landing, and the results of the Targaryen child at the hands of Tywin, people had whispered about his house’s actions. While it was the Lannister’s who were responsible for that travesty, and Stannis had called for action against the old lion, people had casted the blame on Robert, and in association, himself. Robert did not help at all with his satisfaction with the deaths, and Stannis was sure he intended to eliminate those who had taken shelter on the island keep. In his mind he imagines that if he had made it in time that he would take the formal royals into custody, and the children would be wards. If all else, he would not take the life of the children, and he would do all in his power to make sure Robert wouldn’t spill the blood of anymore innocents. They would pose a threat, for as long as they were around, but it would be better then being named a murderer of children.

Stannis decided to answer her, though he felt like dismissing the topic. “In truth My Lady, I would have taken the children under my protection, and the former Queen would be a prisoner. I know that the aftermath of war resulted in…I wouldn’t have those actions repeated.”

Her face displayed some comfort, and she was to speak again, until the call for the meal to begin sounded off. The meal presented was simple, a stew lined with potatoes and beef. Stannis choose to focus on the meal and wondered if his Lady Wife was going to ask any more questions on the degree of the last one, she brought up.

She worked on her bowl for a few bites and turned her attention back to him. “I look forward to arriving at the Stormlands, while they have always been close, I never have left the Reach until recently.”

“We will cross into them shortly, though we will need to make haste, there is no telling if the weather will be on good terms with our travel.” Stannis remarked. “Though we should make time before any chance of that hopefully.”

“I know that your lands are famous for storms, we in the Reach only receive the aftermath. Much less violent, and waters our crops, it’s a marvel your people withstand them for so long.” She offered.

“We have, though some say it’s because we are a stubborn people.” Stannis said, and was rewarded with a chuckle from Lady Janna, despite not saying anything to warrant such a response.

“I look forward to meeting your people, and those at Storm’s End. I understand that your brother is also waiting for your return.” Lady Janna said.

Stannis nodded. “He is young, and I assume that he will be excited with all commotion that is sure to arrive with all this.”

“Why was your brother not in King’s Landing, in attendance, if I may ask?” Lady Janna asked.

“Like I mentioned he is to young, he would not have tolerated such things. To be honest he wanted to come, but I feel King’s Landing is no place for him, and I will keep him from there if possible. Knowing Robert, he will summon him there in due time.” Stannis mumbled the last part.

“You don’t like being there, it is written on your face since I have meet you. Though I don’t blame you, from my short time there I can tell that there is a certain, quality there.” She said.

He was sure that she wanted to say something crass instead of the words she chose, but he left it at that. The meal was finished in silence, and Stannis was not sure what to do after the bowls were taken away. The night air was filled with the smell of camp fires, and the sound of men holding conversation was spread around. The Lady Janna, for her part, sat there with him, as if waiting for him to say something. He felt odd being around her at that moment, and he needed to break the tension.

“My Lady, do you mind accompany me on a walk?” He managed to work up to say.

A part of his mind wanted her to say no, so that he could leave to his tent, but most of himself chastised the thought.

“I don’t mind a walk, it will be good to get away from the fires.” She said standing, causing him to rise as well.

He offered his arm to escort her, and she accepted as the two began to walk away from the center of the camp. The contact with her caused his mind to stir with thoughts of their wedding night. He tried not think of those indecent thoughts, but with her being this close to him, it was as if he couldn’t shake them. 

“Are you alright My Lord, you seem a bit tense.” Her voice cut through his thoughts.

He felt his face growing warm from shame. “I am fine My Lady, just a bit tired from riding all day.”

He hoped she accepted his response. “Well then I hope tonight’s rest will aid you, I know that travel can be quite draining.”

“It has been, I hope that both Lady Crane, and Lady Cuy are not finding the conditions to unfortunate of having to move.” He said

“Lady Crane has been well, though riding has been a part life since she was little, and she is looking forward to being in a new place. She has always had an urge to leave Highgarden, and I knew when I asked that she jump at the chance of joining me. Lady Cuy however I think will die by the time we get to Storm’s End. This whole experience has made her into the equivalent a cooped-up hen, and I can tell she is nervous with all of this. I don’t think she would have been able to do all this on her own.” She said with a laugh. “The night sky is open out here, being in the city it was hard to enjoy being out for too long, but it’s nice to see stars again.”

“The air in the Stormlands you will soon fine differs from most places in the realm.” He was trying his best to keep the conversation going, but he felt that he was running out motivation to do so. His mind kept focusing on the way her arm was laced around the crook of his, and the physical touch was starting to feel like it was burning into him. He was better than this, he wanted to pronounce, he was not some creatine. The Lady Janna was speaking, and for the life of him he couldn’t pay attention to the words she was saying, he needed to regain control of himself.

“and I do hope that those at Storm’s End will find me more than capable in the running’s of the Keep. Mother made sure that I got a good handle of tasks while growing up, with Mace running about.” She finished.

Stannis looked around, as he had guided them around the camp, and without him paying attention, he had made a complete circle around. A guard was glancing in their direction, but payed no mind to their conversation.

“The night grows on My Lady, and we will rise early to continue on, it is best I think to retire for the evening.” He said.

The look on her face flashed a bit of disappointment, and he instantly felt a tinge of regret, but he was speaking truth.

“If you think so My Lord, then I shall prepare for the evening.” Her hand made a move to pull away, but he felt his grip grow tighter.

“My Lady, if you will, may I escort you back to your tent?” He asked.

His question stopped her from moving, and her eyes darted away from him, she appeared to be flustered. “That…that will be fine My Lord.”

Stannis made their way back towards the camp, and soon they were standing in front of the tent that was Lady Janna’s. Two Baratheon guards stood outside and gave the proper respects to them as they approached.

Lady Janna moved from him and turned around to look up at him. “Thank you, My Lord, though I would say this is were I must depart from your company for the evening.” 

He nodded. “Find rest tonight My Lady and thank you for indulging me tonight.”

It was not meant to be mean, but Stannis couldn’t help but feel as if she was not comfortable around him. He was all too familiar with the feeling himself, as he had always been distant from people while growing up, and he was sure that it reflected through other thoughts on him. If she had been offended, she did not show it and simply nodded, and disappeared into the tent.

The next morning, the camp broke early, and soon they were on their way again. Stannis was at the forefront of the party, as they made deep into the Stormlands. Every night however, Lady Janna would come and sit with him during the evening meal and discuss the day’s events with him. Despite him not offering much to the conversations, as he had not experienced much throughout the days expect ordering others, and riding, he was finding her willingness to talk to him enduring. She could simply ignore him if she so chooses and spend the time with the company of her ladies. He told himself that he needed to try harder, as now on they would be bonded to each other, until fate decided otherwise, and so far, Lady Janna seemed to be despite her obvious annoyance with him on some nights. This was an unexpected spot for him to be in, but he knew that his mother and father had built a strong partnership while they were alive. If they had been alive for longer, maybe they could have taught him on how they achieved what they had, but many things would have been different if they had not perished that day.

In the time being, he would have to learn on his own, and simply try to figure out this arraignment in the best way that he could.


	8. A Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who has left a comment, a kudos and advice thus far, I really am thankful for your words and hope you enjoy the rest of my work.
> 
> I do not own either Game of thrones, or the novel series A Song of Fire and Ice by George R.R. Martin. This is a work of fiction, by a fan, whos been meaning to write this idea out for quite some time.
> 
> Comments and criticism are welcome, and thank you for taking the time to read my story.

Janna V

The journey has been long and felt longer due to the company that was letting its displeasure be known within the wheelhouse. While she was grateful for Lady Crane, who had been nothing but pleasant throughout the experience, Lady Cuy however, acted like she was about to die out of boredom.

“Relina, we are almost there, you can survive for just a few more hours. It’s a marvel you survived the trip to the capital, I pity your family” Laurane said with a huff, thankfully speaking what had been on Janna’s mind.

Relina said nothing but look out the window. “I don’t see how you can sit there and be content in this entrapment, I should have stayed in King’s Landing, and lived my life in the splendor of court life.”

“Please, we both know that you would be most unhappy without us, having to be apart of the Queen’s ladies, and cousins.” Laurane teased.

“I will have you know that I would have been just fine, apart from the dreadful smell, I think that I would like to live among those of the Red Keep.” Relina said. “Alas, father was quite convinced by Lord Arryn, and here I am, you two are lucky that I agreed.”

Janna could tell Relina was teasing on her own, and she was grateful that the two were here, not leaving her completely alone in her soon to be new home. Laurane had always been with her since childhood, and Relina, while Laurane had know for longer, felt like she had been by Janna’s life for just as long. The two women were sent with her as to be part of her household, and to find young future Storm Lords, to help tie the Reach even more close to the crown. It all had been decided and was only brought to their attention once it was all set it stone. Either way, she wasn’t going to be alone, and was given familiar faces, and she was thankful.

Laurane looked out the window and gazed a knight who passed by. “I will say though, I do wish that I was outside, riding a horse, the air in the Stormlands seem perfected for outdoor activities.”  
“You say that now, but you forgot that earlier today that air felt like I was going to choke.” Relina huffed.

“Relina, if your going to find fault in everything then it’s going to be a long life for you, I pity your future lord husband.” Laurane said.

“If he has any since, he will move us to the closes keep to the Reach, and away from the sea air.” Relina.

Laurane rolled her eyes at that and turned her attention to Janna, who had been quietly observing the two. “How are you holding up Janna dear? You’ve been spending your evenings away from us for the last couple of nights, I hope it’s been for beneficial reasons.”

Janna sighed. “I would like to say that it has, but alas I feel like I am starting over each night when talking to him.”

“A man like that can not be pleased My Lady, best to keep to yourself, and go on about your duty and nothing else.” Relina said.

“I would not like to do that Rel, I will not find myself in a home, married to a stranger.” Janna said. “Besides, I know that he has gotten use to me being around each evening, despite his attitude may seem.  
I noticed that he includes more words each conversation we have and isn’t rushing away as he had been.”

“Janna Tyrell, pulling hope from sentence lengths.” Laurane laughed.

“Oh, hush!” Janna frowned.

“I jest Lady Baratheon.” Laurane snipped. “I am sure in time your grim lord husband will be able to talk about philosophy, and poetry with you.”

“Now you’re being cruel.” Janna said with a slight smile. “And he isn’t that grim, just a bit to…serious.”

“In truth Janna I don’t see how a man like that couldn’t end up being that serious, having to sit in his home under siege, then having to help put together a broken realm, while his brother still suffering the lost of his love. Hopefully, now that he is away maybe he can relax.” Laurane offered.

“I don’t think the man knows how to relax, if the guards have anything to say.” Relina said. “Though I will admit that the rumors of his appearance had been greatly exaggerated. When I heard about your betrothed, you would think people thought you were marrying a gargoyle.”

“Well thank the gods that isn’t true.” Janna sighed, feeling outnumbered by the two.

“I am sure you’ll both be fine Janna, and we will be there for you if you ever need us.” Laurane said, placing a hand on her friends’ shoulder. “Even Rel will complain the walls of Storm’s End down if need be.”

“Laurane! If Janna ever needs someone to prepare a horse for her escape, then I guess you will have some use to being here.” Relina shot back.

Janna laughed at the two bikery ladies. “I thank you both, and I am sure you both will come in helpful way if the time ever comes.”

The next few hours remained with the ladies offering topics that ranged from old stories from their time in the Reach, to Relina gushing over some of the knights that had been accompany them. Janna kept thinking to herself of their arrival at the keep, as Lord Stannis assured her that they would arrive there today at some point. She had known that she would be meeting the younger brother of her Lord husband, and that caused her some thought. Lord Renly was a boy, a boy who had to suffer through a siege, and left alone, while the rest of his family was away. She knew that Lord Renly was not even eight, and she was probably going to be inheriting a child, instead of a brother. It would help in practice for her own children one day, when she birthed them, and with that thought her mind went to a place that she hadn’t meant to go. While her wedding night was not all what she expected, or fear, it seemed Lord Stannis didn’t acknowledge it ever happening. With her mother’s talk of how men are obsessed with the act, and women, Lord Stannis left her alone the following night, and hadn’t approached her throughout the journey. She was sure that it would change once they got to Storm’s End, but she wasn’t sure. Did he night find enjoyment in the act? His face that night, while still avoid of joy, didn’t seem unpleasant. There was also the fact that he had left before she had awakened, which made her feel strange in a way. Still, she had to bare her Lord husband children, and that would come either if Lord Stannis did not find pleasure with her, and she would have to look after them.

The time went by and soon the sounds of the horns if front of their party, sounding off that they arrived. They came to a stop, and Janna felt anxious in meeting those who would be under her direction as Lady of the Keep. Would they like her, or would the memory of the siege caused by her brother still burn into their mind? Lord Stannis wouldn’t admit it, but she could tell that her being a Tyrell was something he was not pleased with but seemed to not hold against her. The door to the wheel house opened, revealing a crowd of people, and servants standing in the courtyard, all lined up.

She stepped out to see Lord Stannis standing there waiting for her, his face set in that constant way that showed that he was disinterested with all of this.

“STANNIS!” A voice cried out.

Her attention was drawn to a boy, running in full force, with a very tired, and old man chasing after him. The boy ran into Lord Stannis, wrapping his arms around the Lord’s legs in a tight hug. She wanted to laugh, as Lord Stannis look positively uncomfortable with the physical act.

The elderly man came up to them panting. “Forgive me My Lord, I tried to tell him to wait, but Lord Renly was too excited.”

Lord Stannis was separated from his brother and looked down at him. “Renly, have you been given Master Cressen trouble?”

The boy looked terrified at the question. “No! I just….I just missed…”

Master Cressen placed a hand on Lord’s Renly shoulder. “He was just excited to see you My Lord, and despite what I said, he has been a proper Lord since you’ve been gone.”

She could tell Lord Stannis wanted to comment on his brother’s action, but choose to let it go, as the boy looked sadden by his reaction. “Renly, I am glad to see you as well, but you must remember to act properly in front of others, have you been striving in your lessons?”

The boy nodded his head. “Master Cressen, says that I am a fast learner.”

“It is true My Lord, Lord Renly as of late has been doing very well.” Master Cressen said stepping in once again.

Janna could tell that the master had a great respect for the Baratheon brothers before her, with the look of a concern father, when Lord Stannis questioned his brother. Speaking of, the boy turned his attention to her, and with wide eyes he stepped forward.

“Are you Lady Janna?” Renly asked.

She offered a smile. “I am, and you must be Lord Renly.”

The boy smiled, revealing missing teeth here and there, as little boys tend to have. “It is a pleasure to meet you, and I welcome you to Storm’s End.”

She had to give the boy some credit, as the sentence sounded like it was practiced for hours. She offered him a curtsy and thanked him. 

“Will you be able to play with me? Stannis has no interest in games, and I am sure you know some.” Renly said very boldly.

Lord Stannis frowned at this, but she was able to speak up before he had a chance to say anything else. “Well My Lord, my brother has children himself, and some are near your age, so I do know some games. However, I am to be the Lady of the Keep, and I have duties that require my attention, as do you My Lord.” She could tell he was saddened by her response. “But when we have time, and only if you carry out your studies to the best of your ability, I am sure we can find time to play.”

Her words seemed to make the little Lord happy, as he nodded to her statement. She hoped her answer pleased both Lord Renly, and Lord Stannis, as the elder Baratheon did not add anything to her words, as he turned and began giving out orders to be carried out.

She was shown around by Master Cressen, whom from her brief interactions with, cared a great deal about the Keep. The keep itself, held some strange old beauty that Janna couldn’t really put into detail. While High Garden had been old, it still was kept up, and was full of life and color. Storm’s End was not dreary by any stretch of the imagination, but it was like a complete opposite of her old home. The master showed her where to find the storages and offered her sometime after she had made herself at home, to show here lodgers, which would be essential for her Lady duties. Speaking of, the old Master made her presence know to all the servant that they came across, and she was thankful for the introductions. Some of the servant shot her some dirty looks, but many just seemed passive with her being there. At least they didn’t seem to out right hate her, or as far as she could tell. After seeing to both Luarane and Relina, and having to setting them into their respected rooms, she found herself in what was to be her bedchamber.

There was to be a sort of welcome feast for her arrival, and in all honesty, she just wanted to sleep. Having spent weeks on the road, there was finally a feather bed before. All she wanted to do was take a warm bath, and rest for the next few weeks, but she had to make her first official appearance. Once a bath was called, she was starting to regret having to go through with the dinner this evening. The warm water was starting to cause her to fall into sleep, and even once she had been dressed, she still didn’t think she had the energy.

The halls were busy with movers, and servants, and she knew she wasn’t going to get much rest with the amount of chest being delivered. She made her way down to the main dining hall, were several household members greeted her as she stood there. Right as she made the decision to sit on her own, Lord Stannis appeared, looking as if he too had taken the time to refresh himself. During the time on their road he had not shaven and wore a small beard that clung to his face. She one night made the comment that she thought it suited him, and while it was cleaned up, he seemed to keep it.

“Evening My Lady, I hope that you are finding you accommodations well?” He said.

She nodded. “So far, so good, My Lord, I am really surprised with what I have seen so far. My chambers have a wonderful view overlooking the bay.”

A slight displeasure reaction flashed across his face, but he recovered and offered his arm to her. “I am glad you enjoy it My Lady, shall we?”

She took his arm and soon they were sitting down at the high table, with all eyes being on her. Lord Renly soon arrived and looked like he had dressed for the affair. He rushed to the seat beside her and offered a practice curtsy. The boy had a charm to him, and she was sure that once he hit the right age that women would swoon from his smile alone.

“Lady Janna, has Stannis shown you around the keep yet?” Renly asked with excitement.

She played into his obvious coming question. “No, your brother has been busy today, as have I. Maybe sometime this week you can show me all around, I am sure you know all the hidden locations.”< /p>

He nodded excitedly. “I do My Lady, and I know everything there is to know about Storm’s End.”

“Is that so My Lady? Well I’ll be sure to ask Master Cressen to make a test for you, to prove your deep knowledge.” She teased.  
The boy looked terrified. “My….Lady?”

“All in jest My Lord.” She smiled, and she turned her attention towards her Lord husband.

He was sitting there sipping at the cup of water, not really paying attention to what was going on around him. Soon an announcer came into the hall, once everyone had sat down. Lord Stannis rose, and she took the que to repeat him. They man rattled off her official title as Lady of Storm’s End and lead the rest of the hall in an applause. She offered a thanks and promised to do her best as their new lady. The occupants seemed pleased with her, and quickly they began to set out the welcome feast. Lord Renly was certainly the talkative of the two Baratheon’s going on about all that he had been doing since Lord Stannis had been off in the capital.

“When is Robert coming back Stannis? He has been in that city for years now.” Renly pouted.

Lord Stannis looked over at the boy. “Robert is king now Renly, his visits here will be sparse going forward.”

“I miss him.” Renly added.

“Well, when your older, perhaps you can visit him in King’s Landing.” Janna found herself adding.

“Stannis says that King’s Landing is a viper pit, and that it would be best to avoid it.” Renly said. “He also doesn’t like House Lannister.”

“Renly! Mind your tongue!” Lord Stannis scolded.

Janna felt awkward with the way this conversation was going but choose to ease it the best way she could. 

“Now My Lord, we must remember to keep certain information out of public talk, and if your brother does not want to share his personal views, don’t repeat it. Thoughts tend to be used against one if the wrong person knows of them.” Janna felt herself saying.

Renly frowned at that and didn’t look at Lord Stannis as he apologize. With that the meal went on, and soon the evening came to a closing end. She watched as a servant came and fetched Lord Renly, to retire him for the night. She stood, but before she had a chance to say anything, Lord Stannis rose.

“My Lady, I wish to have a word with you.” He said.

Janna nodded. “Is it some matter My Lord? Do we need to go somewhere and discuss it in private?”

It was that statement that caused the Baratheon’s face to grow red, was he embarrassed by something? He looked all around, as most people had exited the hall, only leaving a few servants to clean up.

“I…was wondering, if you were well enough, and if you will have it, mind if I visited you later, in your chamber.” The Lord had wrecked together the sentence, and said it with such speed, she almost didn’t understand it.

The fact that he had ask, caused her to become warm in the face, as she was not expecting him to be so forward. Not that she didn’t think the act unpleasant, but the question caught her off guard.< /p>

The Lord reeled back. “I am sorry My Lady, that was out of line, and I apologize…”

She placed a hand on his arm, as he made a turn to leave. “My Lord, you are fine, and I….am well enough.”

Perhaps she should have let him go, as he looked like a scared child, not knowing what to say. 

“I, I will give you some time before then. Until then My Lady.” He said walking away after far too long of silence.

She stood there not really knowing what just happen and shook herself. Her Lord husband had asked her if it was fine if he came and did his duty with her, and he looked terrified when asking. This man drove her curiosity, as she could not tell what he hoped to accomplish with the way he asked her. Either way, she assumed that he still would come to her chamber tonight and had to go prepare.< /p>

What was she to expect tonight, certainly now in his own home, he wouldn’t want to rush off once the act was finish, like he tried to do on their wedding night? A servant had meet her outside her door and offered to assist her to dress for the evening rest. Should she be standing, sitting on the bed, or sitting by the desk in her room, for when Lord Stannis came. She chose to remain sitting on the bed, in case if Lord Stannis decided not to come, and she could simply fall asleep at long last. Her eyes began to grow heavy, when a knock came, but not from the door.

“My Lady?” Lord Stannis voice called out from some unknown location.

“Yes? My Lord?” She asked, but still not sure where his voice came from.

“May I enter?” His voice asked.

“Yes, My Lord.” She went for the door, only to open to find a guard standing at the opposite wall of the hallway, who looked just as confused as she did. A noise caused her to turn, to see Lord Stannis appearing out of the wall, a secret door. He stood there wearing only white tunic, and breeches made of cloth.

“Are you well Lady Janna?” He asked.

Alright? He had just appeared out of a hidden door in the wall, what kind of question was that.

“I fine My Lord, I just wasn’t expecting you to come from where you did.” She said.

He nodded and made his way to the bed. “It is a passage way, that connects the Lord’s Chamber, and the Ladies chamber, most keeps to my understanding have them.”  
She went over, and sat on the bed, still not liking the idea of secret doors, but let it go. Once again, she found herself in a bed with her Lord Husband, who was not making any movement. Would she be the one to lead the act every single time? If so, might as well be the lead.

“My Lord, I am sure you are aware that we need to be together if this is to work.” She said.

The man physically jumped, and stared at her for a few points, before moving closer. She felt herself growing warm with how close he was, and she felt that she needed to take charge of the situation. Janna leaned forward and placed a kiss on the man, who to his credit, didn’t shun away from. It was a start she thought, and soon the two began to repeat what occurred on their wedding night. While she still felt awkward with the physical contact, she had to admit that it felt good, though she felt on edge still. Lord Stannis had removed her shift, and his clothes throughout the process, and soon he was laying beside her once he had finished. While she still felt something still yearning inside of her, the man looked relax, as his breathing began to calm down.

“I, are you well, My lady?” He panted.

She sighed. “I am, I hope that you are pleased with me.”

His relaxed face turned into curiosity. “Why?”

That was not the response she was thinking would come from him. “Is it not enjoyable, what we just did?”

“It….is.” He said. “I just don’t understand your question.”

She rolled over to her side, and in the dim light of the candle in her room, she looked over her Lord Husband. “On our wedding night you wanted to leave as soon as the we were done. I have heard that men, both low born, and high alike, take great pleasure when with a woman. I just didn’t know if you do not find such pleasure with me, hence your eagerness to leave.”

“That is not the case of the matter, My Lady.” He all but growled.

She would rise to meet this, and not let him escape without an answer. “Then what is My Lord? Please explain if you can, as I do not wish to live the rest of our days in doubt.”

His jaw locked for a moment, before he looked back at her. “In truth, I am pleased with you My Lady, and I do find the act of….it is unseemly though.”

“It is bad to enjoy oneself?” She asked.

“That is not the point, we are doing a duty, to both our houses, and the future of our own.” He said. “A Lord should not treat his Lady as an object for self-pleasure.”

Janna felt a headache coming forward due to her husband’s logic, surely this man had other ideas in his head that didn’t involve duty.

“So, you would rather come in, do your duty and leave? My Lord, you really are something of a marvel”

Despite their topic of conversation, Lord Stannis made no move to leave. Something deep insider her started to bubble up, and she was not pressed up against him. The look in his eye showed that he was unsure, but she was not having any of it. This man before her would rather reject his own feelings, in order to hold some sense of duty? All in all, she didn’t know why she cared so much, but she found her mind determining to fight it. Her lips found his, and he responded to her action, until once again he was by her side breathing heavily. He didn’t say anything as he looked at her, and soon he fell to sleep. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, as she laid there, not knowing what caused her to do such a thing. Most ladies would be content in having their husbands, come, and leave them be, but something about Lord Stannis made her feel as though he didn’t want that. Maybe it was her assuming actions, but she was sure he was acting to some self-made script, that would rather sit by, then partake in one’s emotions. She wouldn’t have any part in that, and it would take a great deal of work on her end, to try and get him away from it. Was he willing to though? Janna felt herself not caring if he was willing to our not, he would see, she determined.


	9. A Stag's Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, I can not say how grateful I am to all of you that have commented or left a kudos. Your support has really meant a lot to me, and I thank you for it. 50+ Kudos blows my mind and I did not think that many people would like my fic so thank you once again. 
> 
> Secondly, sorry for the delay of this chapter as life has been busy and I just got around to finishing it.
> 
> There is some sexual contents in this chapter just a heads up if that is something you do not wish to read.
> 
> Most importantly  
> I do not own either Game of thrones, or the novel series A Song of Fire and Ice by George R.R. Martin. This is a work of fiction, by a fan, whos been meaning to write this idea out for quite some time.
> 
> Comments and criticism are welcome, and thank you for taking the time to read my story.

Stannis V

 

The keep had been in a fluster of activity, with the approaching storm, that had now only begun to make its self-known. Stannis sat at his desk looking over the paper that he had been staring at over the past hour. He had plan to begun work on the new docks this week, but it seemed that nature did not agree to aid him in anyway. He had only been back at Storm’s End for a few weeks, and he had already gotten much done, that required his attention.

 

He had sent a letter, inviting Ser Davos to Storm’s End. In the few short years that he had known the smuggler, he had come to find the man’s company much more preferred then those he was surrounded by in the capital. Ser Davos had a straight forward way of talking, and Stannis appreciated his directness, unlike the web of lies that court life spun. That, and Stannis had encouraged that Ser Davos bring his family to stay at Storm’s End, for the time being. It occurred to him awhile ago that Ser Davos had sons around the same age as Renly, and it would do his brother some good to have boys his age around him. He himself knew all to well what it was like to have no one around at a young age to interact with, and it would give the Seaworth boys a chance at a proper education. It was the least he could do for the man who helped save his people during the war.

A knock came to his study’s door

“Enter.” He commanded.

A servant came in, with a letter in hand. “My Lord, a rider has arrived ahead of the storm, and has brought a letter from Lord Estermont.”

He sighed. “Thank you, have your leave.” 

The servant came forth and presented the letter and left, leaving him staring at the seal. He knew already what the contents of the letter, and upon opening his suspicious were correct. Since the end of the war, there was a presence of troops from many houses within the Stormlands, that were currently occupying the Crownlands. This force stayed to ensure that the Lords that may not be entirely loyal to Robert, didn’t rise towards a defenseless capital in the time of transition. The letter, though it was signed by his Lord Uncle, he could tell that there were many voices among the ink of the letter. It was all the usual that he had been hearing the last couple of weeks, and he was inclined to agree with the complaints that he was bearing witness to. The war had ended three years ago, and the waste of troops and supplies was starting to become a burden on the people. Stannis grabbed a quill and wrote a response and ensure that he would address the issue, and state that due to the storm that this letter, and whatever response he would send would be delayed. It annoyed him that the surrounding Lords would use his Lord Uncle as a figure head to hide behind, instead of coming forward with their own words. Did they think just because he was related to him, that he would hold his words above all the rest? He always hated deceit, and these Storm Lords will be quick to learn that in due time. He pinned out these concerns in the name of Lord Arryn, as he knew Robert wouldn’t be moved to action anytime soon.

Stannis thought about his brother, and the state that capital was in when he left. While he did not doubt the quality of Lord Arryn, and with his help he was sure the realm would be led in a suitable state, Robert troubled him. While Robert had always been one to give a lack of attention to his duties, a crown weighing down on man can be dangerous. Whether or not, Robert was king, and hopefully that weight of responsibility will help straighten his brother out from his usual neglectful self.

He sighed as he folded the letter, and prepared to venture out of the study that he had been working hours in. The sun this morning has been swallowed by clouds, so there was no telling the time, so he decided to bury himself in paper work. There would be little he would get done in these conditions, and simply must wait out the weather.

Despite the amount of physical attention that needed him, in the deep part of his mind, there was a more personal matter that he was putting off.

The Lady Janna had made her presence known throughout the keep in her short time as Lady, and Stannis had to admit that she held her part well. In the first week she was her, there were many servants that insulted her position, according to Master Cressen. They would start off by ignoring her orders or trying to get others to miss execute them. He had come to learn that many had gone through the siege along side him during the war, and apparently had conspired against the new Lady. While Stannis held no love for house Tyrell and would do his best to keep any Reach Lord from setting foot near here again, he could not tolerate such behavior. They had suffered at the hands of her brother, but that did not call for such action, and he had plan to address those who had taken part in it. That was until his wife dismissed them herself. She hadn’t done it without his acknowledgement, but he could tell when she approached him on the subject that it was not one for discussion. He made sure that all would be set to go serve neighboring Lords, and he had to admit that he was impressed with her handling of the situation.

Everyone in the keep after that seemed to admire Lady Janna. She was good with numbers and could be found reading throughout the keep’s library. She was trying to learn all that she could, and Stannis let her have access to whatever she needed. Renly had taken to her almost instantly, and the boy would be excited to show her what he had learn during his lessons. His brother was so vastly different from, even at this age he thought. The younger Baratheon had a boyish charm, that he was sure would blossom when he would one day go to court. People would hang on his every word, and he was sure if was left on his own, he would get more into trouble then Robert. Robert had all but forgotten that his brother existed, and rarely mentioned him to his knowledge, Renly however would always talk about Robert, and all that he had done, which made little sense to Stannis.

Lady Janna though influenced the boy, and he was glad that someone else was able to hold Renly’s interest.

Then once again his mind drifted on Lady Janna, and he felt himself grow warm. When they returned to Storm’s End, he had acted shamefully towards her that night, and it had been stuck inside his head ever since. The way he lost control and allowed himself to divulge into pleasure really unsettled him. Then she had asked him if he was displeased with her. What was he supposed to say to that? Of course, he was not displeased with her, and she questioned his actions as if she knew what was going on within his mind. His Lady Wife caused confusion within him, and so far, he had kept his distance from her.

Not that he avoided her, but he had not dared approach her, or visit her chambers since the first night of his return. He saw he in passing, and took the evening meal with her and Renly, but when they were alone, he felt tense.

He decided he needed to figure out what the time was, and left the study, and walked down the hall. When he rounded the corner, he heard feet running.

“STANNIS!” Renly’s voice called out, and soon the boy stopped in front of him.

“Renly, you know you are not supposed to run in the halls, it can be dangerous.” He frowned.

“Stannis.” Renly groaned. “I was coming to tell you that they are closing the gates.” 

Stannis nodded, and began walking forward, motioning Renly to follow. “As expected, if the signs are any indication, this should be another sever storm.”

“The whole Keep is locking up, Master Cressen had to leave almost immediately after my lesson.” Renly stated.

“And what did he teach you today?” Stannis asked.

Renly puffed his chest. “He tested me on house names, and the lords who rule over them. I got all but four Vale Lords incorrect, which is less then last time he tested me.”

“Good, always strive for improvement.” Stannis said, glad that his brother took his lessons more seriously than Robert ever did.

Renly remained silent for a bit, but he instantly started going on all about what he was learning. “Then we went over the history of Storm’s End, and how it was built to outlast storms like today.”

“And did he show you the layout of the keep?” Stannis asked.

“Yup, though some say that it was magic that is infused in the stones that makes it able to survive.” Renly added.

“Renly, magic isn’t real.” Stannis stated with facts

The boy paused. “Dragons were real, once right?”

Stannis nodded. “Correct.”

“And they were old magic, so magic had to be real at one point.” He stated.

“That is not the same as magical buildings Renly.” Stannis said growing tired of trying to find logic with his brother.

“It’s more interesting.” His brother grumbled.

Stannis shook his head, as he decided that eventually that Renly would grow out of such fairy tales, with further lessons. The two made there way into the main hall, were a hub of activity was taking place. In the center of all the moving servants stood Lady Janna, giving out instructions to her ability.

“Lady Janna!” Renly called out running towards her.

Stannis would have to remind Renly for the second time not to run, but it was too late as he already made his way across the hall. His Lady wife was wearing a light blue dress, making her stand out in the crowd of people. She spent time with both Lady Crane, and Cuy whenever she could, and the three made a bunch of clothes for Renly. Lady Janna was wearing one of the lady’s creations, as far as he could tell, and wondered where her usual company was today.

“Lady Janna, are you excited, have you ever seen a storm like this?” Renly asked.

“I can’t say I have my Lord, we in the Reach only get the aftermath of your storms, and it usually is just enough to water our crops.”

“Does that mean you never had a storm feast before?” Renly asked.

Stannis wanted to sigh, as he knew what road Renly was heading on.

“What is that my Lord?” Lady Janna asked.

Renly perked up, “A storm feast occurs during great storms like this, where lords would gather their households and celebrate being able to survive.”

“My, that does sound interesting My Lord.” Lady Janna smiled knowing what Renly was hinting at. “Well I do think that it is to late to organize such an event, but how about at tonight’s supper I bring a surprise?”

“A surprise?” Renly asked. “What kind of surprise?”

“If I told you then it wouldn’t be a surprise.” She laughed. “But you have to go wash up and complete the rest of your after lessons that Master Cressen has surely left for you to complete for tomorrow.”  
That seemed to please Renly, and the boy thanked her before going off. Lady Janna handled Renly well, and it may have to do with her family. Stannis recalled that her brother already had several sons, so she would have experience when it came to be around younger company. He didn’t realize she was looking at him, and he felt embarrassed that he was standing there, like a fool.

“I suspect that most of your activities have been halted due to the weather, My Lord, I will admit that it certainly has been a great deal of work closing the keep up.” She stated finally breaking their silence.  
He nodded. “Unfortunately, many things will have to be moved due to today. I received that most of the keep is in order, thanks to you.” He found himself straining the last words.

His comment made her smile a bit more. “I try.” She turned to walk, and he found himself following. “I am glad that rider made it, I received a letter from Highgarden. Nothing of note however My Lord.”  
“I received another letter, this time from Lord Estermont.” Stannis added.

“More of the same, I know that you have been getting a significant amount of request from your Lords.” She stated.

“They forget that it is not my decision, but they are starting to get tiresome.” He said.

“They are just frustrated My Lord, and I can understand to a degree. Surely his Grace does not need that great amount of protection, still does he?”

“His Grace’s reign is still in it’s early stages, but no I don’t think he does. Our focus should be to the coasts. The ironborn have been silent as of late, and that can never cause of good.” He said.

“Greyjoy’s, my mother always called them pirates at best.” She said. “Always seemed as though them bearing names, and holdings as some sort of joke.”

He nodded. “Indeed.”

A servant came up to the two of them. “My Lord, My Lady, preparations for the remainder of the night have been set out, and the keep is preparing to close the front gates for good.”

Before Stannis could say anything, Lady Janna stepped forward. “Thank you, you are dismissed.”

The servant bowed to them and went off.

“Come My Lord, there is an issue that I wish to discuss with you.” She said.

He felt himself grow tense, as he was not sure what she wanted to talk about. “An issue My Lady?”

“Yes, My Lord, I promised Lord Renly a surprise, but I have honestly nothing in store for him. You are his brother, surely you know something he likes that I can present to him by tonight.” She said.

Stannis felt all tension leave his body at that. “He is young, and he likes sweets, anything with peaches.”

“Well then, I’ll have a pie made then.” She paused. “Do you care for anything?”

His mind went to a thought that he instantly wanted to curse himself form even forming, but he shook his head. “Nothing of note. I do not care for sweets, they tend to disagree with me.”

“Duly noted.” She hummed.

Members of the kitchen staff were approaching them, as the entered the hall, and Lady Janna stopped. “Alas My Lord, it looks like there are duties for me to attend to. I shall see you later.” She bid.  
Stannis couldn’t find words for her and left her presence as fast as he could. He didn’t know why he was feeling estranged with her around, but it was starting to cause him concern. He was starting to think if he should sit down and talk with his wife, later tonight perhaps. 

He made his way to his own chambers and decided to freshen up. The wind could be heard howling through the walls, sending a chill up his spine. It had been awhile since he went through this, and as a child he would go to his mother, and she would calm him with a story or some other activity during storms. He looked at himself in the mirror and decided that he looked presentable for the evening. Having no windows in his room, limited his ability to see the outside world, and he made his way out and towards the main hall. The main hall had a balcony, that had not been shut up, and peered out into the bay below. The sky was dark grey, and the bay below was thrashing with such violence. The sound of the rain beating down, brought some sense of comfort for him. His eyes went over the bay, and the feeling of comfort was swiped away, as he watched the waves crash repeatedly. Storm’s End did not offer much for viewing pleasure, as it was built, but the only outlooks always turned to the bay. Stannis, while finding comfort in the natural sounds, started growing sour as his eyes looked over the bay. He tried to grow out of it, by standing here repeatedly, but it proved to be too much for him. It was some sort of strange self-building he told himself, to get over their deaths, but no matter what he did, a feeling of despair would fill him every time he tried this.

He retreated backwards, and called for the doors to be closed, as he made his way to his seat. Here if not for today’s events, he would sit and listen to the small folks, and other issues that needed his attention. He sat there looking out to the empty hall, finding it much easier to stare at then the bay below. His mind began thinking back to what all had occurred in these halls, and what he himself had endured. He wouldn’t say that it was unfair, but he had to admit that for such short life, he had seen the worse that life had to offer. In these same halls he had seen people under his protection starve, almost caving in, trying their best to hold out. In a few years, he had seen them return to their ways before the war, but still the memories were now implanted into the stones themselves. Storm’s End wasn’t dreary, not in the sense like Dragonstone, but Stannis felt he couldn’t look at the keep the same way as he did when young. Now he had to focus on running the keep, as his father had been grooming him to be a lord, and now he looked at his home as another responsibility.

His body began to relax in the chair, and he felt tired. It would do some good to have some food, and perhaps retire early during the evening. In the mean time all he had to do was wait, as most of his activities were put on hold.

He was sure that his parents would chastises him for such actions, but he had little choice but to sit there and guide through the evening. His mind was running with all the comings and goings that had occur and tried to think of solutions that would best suit those needs. In some time, it was called that the evening meal was to be presented, and he lifted himself out of the chair, and headed into the right direction. When he rounded the corner, he could her Renly’s and Lady Janna’s voices going on. Once he had entered, they both stood up and greeted him properly.  
Renly went on about all he learned today and tried his best to tell Lady Janna every detail. Stannis sat there allowing Lady Janna to keep the boy entertained. When the special dessert came that Lady Janna prepared, Renly was ecstatic. She had offered some to him as well, and Stannis had to admit that it tasted pleasant, even though it was something he would never go out of his way to consume again. As their meal was coming towards an end, Renly was excused, leaving him at the table with his wife. 

“He really is a clever boy, your brother, he will do good as a Lord one day.” Lady Janna spoke.

“As long as he keeps his studies up. I trust Cressen in the matter.” Stannis said.

“Do you plan on taking him to the capital the next time you go, My Lord?” She asked.

Stannis felt his face frown. “I do not plan on taking him for quite some time.”

Her look was confused. “Oh, and why is that, if I may ask?”

Stannis knew that it was dangerous to speak ill of people, as one can never be sure if words would get back to people. However, he was certain that his Lady wife would understand if he explained properly. 

“The capital, and the court, I care very little for if I may be honest My Lady. I would rather keep Renly here, and safe.” He said.

She hummed knowingly . “You don’t want others to use him?”

“That is exactly what I don’t wish for. People in the Red Keep play their games, instead of their roles. His Grace only succeeds in avoiding this because he does what he wants.” He said.

“And you don’t have love for their games either. I could tell on your face that you don’t enjoy being in the capital.” She said taking a sip from her cup, before looking up in shock. “No offense, My Lord I…”

He held up his hand. “No offense taken, My Lady. Do not apologize for telling the truth, I wish for you to speak freely in our home.”

“Thank you, My Lord.” She said.

He sighed. “In truth, I don’t care for much politics. When I say that, I don’t mean in general My Lady, as I see the need for laws, as they govern people, keep order. Taxes, military, and titles have their importance, but the scheming.”

“I understand.” She said.

“That’s all that goes on in the place, and Lord Arryn I feel is capable, but I fear those around him.” He spoke.

“Lord Varys?” She asked.

“The spider should have been executed the moment Robert took the throne. A man such as he is too dangerous to be kept alive and stood by and watched a mad man destroyed the realm.” Stannis felt his teeth grinding at the mention of the eunuch.’

Lady Janna nodded. “My Lord, I don’t wish to ask but, you don’t hold much love for His Grace, do you?”

Stannis froze at that question, and a thousand different thoughts rushed his mind. Growing up he didn’t get along with his older brother, and when he left Stannis wouldn’t hide that he was glad that his brother was gone. He and Robert were always different in ever since of the word, and while he was family, and he owed it to be loyal to him, he did not love his brother. Robert would always go on about Eddard Stark, and swore to make the northern his brother by marriage, and that always sat unwell in Stannis

He looked at his wife, who was watching with earnest.

“In truth, I do not.” He said.

The silence between them was fierce, and Stannis was begging to think he had overstepped. Should he retract what just came out of his mouth, even though it was the truth. No, it was out, and he would not take it back.

To his surprise his Lady wife just chuckled. “Well then, if we are being honest, I don’t care for my brother all too much either My Lord. He has a good heart, but by the Gods he is a fool. Mother always said that she wishes I was born a boy so that we could ship Mace to the wall.” She paused. “During my time at the capital, and our wedding, I don’t think I would have enjoyed staying longer than we did.”

“You didn’t enjoy being there?” He asked.

She smiled, more to herself. “It’s every girl dream to grow up and go to the splendor of court in the Red Keep. All the tales of princes, and sites all sound so fantastic, even when I grew up. When I arrived however, there was a city that smelled, and people that might as well be statues. Like you said, My Lord, I felt that many were putting on acts, which I always have associated with people hiding something.”

“Do you think I am hiding anything?” He said those words, despite not knowing why.

Her eyes locked with his for a moment, and she shook her head. “No, no I don’t. I think you want things to be done in a certain manner and expect people to do what is needed of them without question. People said that you were cold, but I just think you have little regard for most people and distance yourself from their motivations.”

Stannis sat there not really knowing how to react to the words that she said. In life he had always been solitary, but he wouldn’t call himself distant.

“Thank you for your words.” He said.

Lady Janna nodded. “I spoke on the matter of you, My Lord, but I would like for you to do the same.”

“Pardon?” He asked.

“What do you think of me, given that we haven’t known each other for that long, but I hope that so far I have given a good impression.” She said.

He knew he would have to choose his words carefully, not that he had any negative words, but he still needed to be collective. 

“As I have seen so far, you have a great sense of what is needed to be the Lady of Storm’s End. The people so far respect you, and you have a commanding presence.” He swallowed. “I would say that I am quite please so far with you, My Lady.”

Had the color of her cheeks turn a shade of red? In this light he thought so, but she gave no sign that she was affected by his words.

“Thank you, My Lord, I will try to further prove my worth.” She said.

His heart began pounding, as a thought entered his head. With her being in front of him, he debated on asking her, and was afraid if her response.

“My Lady?” He asked.

“Yes, My Lord?” She asked, none the wiser to what he was about to ask.

“If you are well, would it be fair to visit you tonight. In your chambers.” He felt his throat grow dry as he said the words. 

Why did he have to sound so weak when asking a simple question. He was asking his Lady Wife if she was in a state in which it would be okay to carry out their duty, as husband and wife, nothing vile. If her cheeks had turned red before, they were showing the color of fire now, as she sat there not saying anything at first before taking a sip of wine from her cup.

“I…I am fine, My Lord.” She said, not making eye contact with him at all.

He needed to leave, he needed to be out of the room immediately. “Then, My Lady, until later.”

His exit was made as graceful as a horse bolting from fire, and he was sure he made a spectacle of himself. Had he not been debating in his head these last few days not to do this? In his mind he had planned to not to make a habit of bedding his wife, and only carry out there duty once, or twice a month. He would not take advantage, and act on his body’s impulses, but with her being there, he let himself be weak. What made things worse was her willingness, and she did not question him, or refused him. As he made it inside his chambers he broke out in a cold sweat. His heart kept thumping repeatedly, as he thought about what he had just done. Should he not go to her and tell some sort of lie in the morning. No, that was not the type of man he was. He should go to her and explain himself and lay out his intentions. They had a duty to do, and the goal was to produce an heir, and children to carry on the Baratheon line. Taking some time to pass, he looked once more in the mirror and decided to go and tell his wife his plan. He opened the secret door, that lead to his wife’s chambers, and proceeded to knock for her to know that he was there.

Her voice called out and muffled due to the door. “Enter My Lord.”

This was it, a moment to confront his weakness, and regain some sense of control. He opened the door and step inside the room. His Lady wife was sitting on the edge of the bed, and looked up at him as he stepped forward, and he felt his control begin to fade the longer he gazed at her. Her hair was undone and hung loosely down her shoulders. While he was still dressed modestly, she had only on a night shift. His eyes roamed over her, and he startle when her mouth moved, not hearing the words.

“My Lord?” She asked.

“Wha…” He started.

“I ask are you well, you look a fright.” She said.

He nodded. “Yes, I am well, shall we begin?”

She nodded in response, and he felt his hand begin to claw at the tunic that he was wearing. Once removed, he took off his boots and placed the clothing on chair by her desk. He turned and marched towards her and sat beside her.

“You are still dressed My Lord.” She pointed out.

He stood again, and removed his trousers, letting them fall to the floor. He heard the sheets ruffle, as his wife made her way to lay down. Quickly he laid beside her, and for moment he did not make a move. His eyes looked over her, and he was sure that never in a life time he would deserve a woman that looked like her. Looks never came to his mind whenever he thought of marriage, but he had to admit, that it did not detract. The first time she had said that kissing helped her relax, and Stannis was not opposed to the action. The fact that she had shared that with him, made him want to do it. He was not sure how it gave her comfort, and he did not think he was any good at it. When it came to women, Lady Janna was the only one that he had kissed, so he was unsure of this ability.  
He leaned over and placed his lips on hers, and at first, she didn’t respond, but soon she mimicked his actions. Stannis felt heat creep down his body with the activity, and soon it was apparent that his body was reacting. All the thoughts of not letting himself become wanton in the act were disregarded, all that he could focus on was women he was leaning over and kissing.

He broke their kissing and sat back to find that he was short of breath. His eyes looked over his wife, and the shift that she was wearing. He recalled on their first night in her bed that she had kept it on, and a darker part of him wanted it gone.

“Your….shift…may I remove…” He said.

Before he could finish the sentence, his wife sat up, and slowly dragged the clothing until it was completely off and pushed to the side. Once it was gone, she laid back down, with her arms to the sides looking like a statue. His eyes drank in the sight of her flesh exposed before him, and he felt tension building in his body. The only thing stopping him was the look in her eyes, and face. It wasn’t fear, but something else.

“Is, there an issue…My Lady?” He asked.

She exhaled greatly. “I….I feel… bit exposed is much My Lord.”

He regretted even going this far, and he reached for the shift that she had discard when her hand grabbed his arm.

“I am fine My Lord, it’s just an odd feeling nothing more.” She almost sounded like she was pleading with him.

Her touch felt like fire, and he quickly stopped what he was doing, and proceeded to repeat what they had done before. Now though, instead of leaning over his wife, he allowed himself to be pressed against her, and started to kiss her again. The feeling of her skin touching his was beyond anything he could described, and he knew he couldn’t wait much longer. After a few more kisses, Stannis felt he had prepared her enough and pulled back to ask if she was ready. 

He was not sure if he could prolong this, and he was thankful that she silently nodded, to his own silent question. Her brown eyes were darkening, and Stannis found it to be more affective then her bare body. Soon he guided himself, and the two were joined together. 

It took more control then ever, but he owed it to her not to take advantage of the situation, and he went at a more than reasonable pace in his mind. Her hands found their way to his back as he went on, and slight pain of her finger nails digging into him drove him insane. He had to close his eyes to concentrate, but his ears were picking up on the little noises that his wife was making that threaten his will power. With a sound of frustration leaving him, he had to chase the end, and soon he felt himself finish. The air felt cold against the sweat on his body, and his eyes opened and looked down to see his wife laying there looking flushed. Her eyes were locked with his, and suddenly he felt small under her gaze. Removing himself, he sat on the edge of the bed, taking in as much air as he was short of breath.

His wife made her way to sit beside him, and he took in how odd it must have look to have the both sitting there.

“I..didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asked.

She hummed, and he was ashamed that his eyes focused on her body. 

“You did not, it felt….good.” She said quietly.

“I….” Stannis did not have words for her, and he felt that he should leave before anything he was tempted.

“Will you leave again?” She asked.

“Do you wish me to?” He responded.

“I do not wish you out if that’s what you fear, but I don’t mind if you stayed for a moment.” She said. “My Lord, I know that we are still getting to know one another, and this is all new to the both of us. I just want to know you better.”

“What do you wish to know?” Stannis was genuinely curious as to where his Lady Wife was going with this.

“What makes you happy, what your interest are. For the few weeks we’ve known each other, I can’t say that I ever meet a man such as you. You don’t partake in wine, you place your duties above all else, and you don’t seem to take joy in something that brings you pleasure so obviously.” She said. “I am not criticizing you My Lord, I am just stating what I have observed.”

Stannis looked down to the floor and sighed. “I apologize.”

“My Lord?” She asked.

“I know that this may be frustrating to you, and you didn’t ask for any of this. I never had experience with having someone around me other than Renly and having you here has thrown me out of order.” He hated talking about himself, he really did. Of all points of conversations, the one that he couldn’t confront most of the time was his own feelings about most of his surroundings. “I know that you are trying, and I apologize that I have not try enough, but in truth I don’t know what it is you want of me.”

Lady Janna grew quiet, and didn’t responded to him, and he felt he had drove their conversation once again down in flames.

“Well to start, how about this.” She said at last. “I want to know if you can find joy in this marriage?”

“That’s an unfair question.” He assumed.

“I am being serious My Lord, I want to know if I am walking into a life of settlement.” She said looking at him with eyes burning with question.

Stannis had to think long and hard about her words. Could he find joy in their life together, a part of him didn’t want to even entertain the idea, as they were bonded together no matter what occurred. She was his wife, and he her husband, and they were now going to have to be together until their deaths. As a Lord he had a duty to protect, and keep her health, and she had hers. Stannis knew he didn’t want to live out a life of being resented by his Lady Wife, as many stories of Lords and their wives flooded his mind. The only obstacle he thought of was, how.

“I think, I can My Lady, but I have to confess I don’t know how.” He said at last, feeling as though a weight had left him. 

She made a noise of content before placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Let’s start with something simple then. Lay down and rest. You keep yourself busy as is, and I heard that some servants have found you asleep in your study, and I can tell you are tired My Lord.” She said with a calm voice.

Stannis made to lay down, and soon he began to feel the spell of sleep taking him. The last thing that he could recall was his wife laying next to him, and the thoughts of her words playing in his mind. His wife was strange to him, but she seemed to feel the same with him. Perhaps he could learn to share with her parts of himself that nobody else had access to or find something else with her presence. All this plague his soul, and he would try his best to figure it out.


End file.
